Kost Kost-an Tercinta
by jjonghun
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau ada 6 cewek 6 cowok 3 dosen nyebelin 2 pemilik kost - kostan yang tinggal dalam satu rumah? Dosen yang suka nyuruh push up, ibu kost yang suka nagihin uang kost, anak - anak yang ribut. Apa jadinya kost-kostan itu? - EXO FANFICTION! Warning inside! All Couple! GS for Uke! /slight HaeHyuk/F(x) Vic&Sull/CHAP 6 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

**_An EXO Fanfiction_**

**_ALL COUPLE!  
_**

**_GENDER SWITCH FOR UKE_**

**_WARNING INSIDE_**

* * *

Sebuah rumah yang dijadikan tempat Kost.

17 Kamar.

6 kamar di tempati oleh gadis – gadis cantik yang kuliah di Kwanghee University.

6 kamar di tempati oleh lelaki – lelaki tampan yang juga kuliah di Kwanghee University.

3 kamar di tempati oleh dosen – dosen muda yang mengajar di Kwanghee University.

Dan 2 kamar terakhir di tempati oleh sang pemilik rumah.

.

.

"Lulu! Lo liat eyeliner gue gak?!"

"Chanyeol! Berhenti ngebacot dan cepetan abisin sarapan lo!"

"Chen! Jangan kebanyakan nyanyi di kamar mandi! Gue mules nih!"

"Kyungsoo masakan lo gosong!"

"Sehun berhenti nempel sama Luhan! Dia ada kuliah pagi bareng gue!"

"HEH HEH Yixing! Kompor lupa lo matiin tuh!"

.

.

"Kalian jangan lupa, saya sudah memberi tugas itu 3 minggu yang lalu..."

"Pak Donghae..."

"KYUHYUN! Lo itu kerjaannya nyiksa murid kasian tau!"

.

.

"Kalian belom bayar uang Kost!"

"Victoria-_unnie_, sabar dong.."

.

.

"Kok tiba – tiba Suho jadi kayak punya sayap gitu yang di punggungnya...?"

"Kalo liat Kai nari... kok gue deg – deg-an gini sih?"

"Tunggu.. Gue emang sayang sama Luhan –_noona_ tapi gue Cuma sekedar sayang dia sebagai _noona_ gue! Gak lebih!"

"Kris, lo boleh ambil Yixing kalo lo mau.."

"_Gege... _Tao sayang _Gege_..."

"Tunggu _hyung_... Jangan bilang lo juga suka sama dia..?"

.  
.

"Jadi Baekhyun bakal pindah dari Kost-Kost-an ini?"

"Dia mantan gue. Namanya Kim Yejin."

.

.

"INI YA NAMANYA CINTA? KOK GUE BARU NGERASAIN SIH?!"

* * *

**Hai! Gue balik dengan fic yang beda jauh sama fic - fic gue sebelumnya!  
Yap! Gue orang seperti ini, kawan(?)! Gue orang yang bener - bener melenceng jauh dari apa yang biasa gue tulis. Biasanya kan fic - fic gue galau galau gimanaaa gitu. Dan disini, gue pengen nulis pake bahasa GAWL. YAP lo gasalah baca. GAWL.**

**Sense of Humor gue emang tinggi, tapi gue gabegitu pinter nulis Humor. Dan disini, gue pengen belajar. GIMANA SIH CARA NULIS FIC HUMOR? AJARIN GUE PLIS**

**OIYA LO SEMUA TAU KAN KAI ITU NYIUM ORANG DI TEASER. I MEAN. DIA NYIUM YOON SOHEE. GUE GATERIMA! /flips table/ tapi gue kepo sama drama versionnya.  
**

**UDAH AH GUE CURHATNYA SEGITU AJA.**

**Yang Love In Our Dorm mau dilanjut gak? Atau gue hapus aja kali ya? kkkkk~~~!**

**WELL. ini juga gue galau antara mau lanjut atau menggantungkan hubungan ini~~ /SALAH/ menggantungkan fic ini.**

**REVIEW YA SAYANG SAYANGKU READERS READERSKU TERCINTA. SALAM KISS & HUG XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Anak Kost-nya Mami Vic

**_An EXO Fanfiction_**

**_ALL COUPLE!  
_**

**_GENDER SWITCH FOR UKE_**

**_WARNING INSIDE_**

* * *

"Hannie~! Lo liat eyeliner gue gak?" Tanya seorang cewek cantik berambut se pinggang dengan mata 80% eyeliner, 20% mata beneran. Byun Baekhyun.

Cewek yang di panggil 'Hannie', atau bernama asli Xi Luhan, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak tau, Baek," jawabnya sambil nyisir rambut. "Lagian itu mata udah se-per-delapan eyeliner masih mau make eyeliner lagi? Gila lo-_-"

Baekhyun langsung berdiri di sebelah Luhan yang lagi nyisir di depan kaca. "Iya juga ya, gue udah cantik kok, gausah pake eyeliner lagi," jawab Baekhyun pede.

Luhan Cuma ketawa garing, padahal dalem hati dia ngomong, '_iya Bek, iya lo udah cantik. Tapi masih cantikan gue.'_

Tiba – tiba, pintu kamar Luhan dibuka oleh seorang cewe yang udah _sedikit_ tua tapi masih cantik. Rambutnya masih pake roll rambut. Kayaknya satu kepala roll rambut semua deh. "Pagi anak – anak," kata cewe—wanita itu dengan nada tegas.

Baekhyun langsung berhenti merhatiin mata-nya dan Luhan buru – buru menaruh sisirnya di meja rias dan menunduk di depan wanita itu. "Pagi Bu.."

Ya. Itu adalah wanita pemilik rumah ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, IBU KOST. YA IBU KOST – KOST-AN TEMPAT MEREKA MENETAP.

Song Qian Victoria Hidayanti Kusumadiningrat.

Atau biasa di panggil '**MAMI VIC**' sama anak Kost.

Dia keturunan Padang. Jadi seneng banget kalo liat duit.

"Kalian lebih baik cepat sarapan," Mami Vic mulai ngeluarin kipas-nya yang GUEDEEEE BANGET kayak kipas-nya Anggun di X-Factor. Gatau deh dia beli dimana. "Kyungsoo sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian.."

Luhan dan Baekhyun buru – buru memberi hormat pada Mami Vic sebelum keluar dari kamar Luhan, menuju ke ruang makan yang udah kedengeran bunyi – bunyi aneh. Disini bunyi – bunyi aneh bukan kayak desahan ya. Cuma kayak bunyi – bunyi perang dunia ke-II.

"Kalo gue bener, Chanyeol sama Kai lagi rebutan makanan," kata Baekhyun sambil ngeluarin duit lima ribu.

"Menurut gue, Chanyeol sama Sehun yang rebutan," Luhan ngluarin duit dua puluh ribu.

Pas sampe di meja makan, dapat dilihat ada 11 jenis makhluk yang udah pasti bentuknya beda – beda. Oke, mari kita kenalkan satu – persatu.

**YANG PERTAMA_, _** cowok yang duduk di ujung. Mukanya mirip angry bird. Tapi lebih mesum. Tingginya nyaris 2 meter. Kayaknya emak-nya ngidam makan enggrang dulu. Jarang banget senyum. Jadi kalo makhluk ini udah senyum, semua orang bakal sujud sama yang udah bikin dia senyum. Namanya **WU YI FAN KUSUMA ADITYA**. Atau akrab disapa **KRIS. **Kris disini itu bukan yang buat Eyang Subur sesajen itu ya. Bukan. Itu KERIS. Ini mah KRIS. #BEDATIPISMEN

**YANG KEDUA**, cowok yang duduk di depannya Kris. Mukanya sih kayak bocah SD, tapi suaranya mirip om-om pedopil yang suka nge-grepe-grepe gitu di kereta. Tingginya enggak jauh beda sama Kris. Sepertinya emak mereka berdua janjian buat ngidam enggrang pas hamil. Beda sama Kris, yang ini keseringan senyum, soalnya giginya rapi dan putih semua. (JADI MAKSUD LO GIGI KRIS GARAPI GITU?) Tenang semua. Tenang. Namanya **PARK CENDOL CHANYEOL BIN ABDUL AZIZ.** Tapi biasa dipanggil Chanyeol doang.

**YANG KETIGA**, cowok yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Mukanya datar. _POKER FACE GEWLA DEH POKOKNYA_. Kulitnya putih banget, sampe author kalah putihnya. Seperti kalimat saebelumnya, dia Poker Face, jarang ber-ekspresi. Urutan Ekspresi dia itu gini : Senang-_-, Sedih-_-, Marah-_-, Bingung-_-, Laper-_-, Horny-_-, BARENG SAMA LUHAN^-^. Ya, dia Cuma mau senyum kalo sama Luhan. Namanya **OH SAILORMOON SEHUN**. Tapi biasa dipanggil Sehun. Atau kalo lagi manja, 'THEHUN'.

**YANG KEEMPAT**, cewek yang lagi motong – motong sayur di meja dapur. Matanya kayak mau keluar(Tinggal tadahin pake piring tuh). Bibirnya SEKSI GILA MEN. Kalo gak ada kerjaan, dia lebih senang memasak, mencuci piring, bersih – bersih. Pokoknya Wanita idaman segala Pria deh. Cantik, jago masak, rajin menabung, pinter nyanyi lagi. Namanya **DO KYUNGSOO HASANATUN FATIMAH.** Asli dari nama aja udah alim. Kebayang gak sih enaknya kalo dia jadi istri? Tunggu, enak gimana maksudnya. Ah sudah lupakan.

**YANG KELIMA**, cewek yang lagi bantuin Kyungsoo masak. Ngomong sedikit, itu _dimples_ keliatan. Aduh, imut-manis-unyu-cimit-lucu-menggemaskan gak sih. Tapi sayang, dia mirip sama Kris. Jarang berekspresi. Tapi sekalinya senyum... Aduh, bahkan Mami Vic yang kerjaannya nagihin utang anak Kost, bisa luluh dan malah ngelunasin utang dia. Kerjaannya gak beda jauh sama Kyungsoo. Masak, nyapu, ngepel, bantuin Mami Vic ngitung duit. Jangan salah, walaupun dia cewek yang badannya kecil-mungil-nan menggemaskan, dia jago ngedance ala BadBoy loh. Namanya **ZHANG YIXING SIDHAQIA LUBIS**. Bukan, dia bukan pemenang X-Factor. Bukan. Dia hanya pemenang hati seorang Adit. #IfYouKnowWhatIMean /naik turunin alis/.

**YANG KEENAM**, cowok yang lagi tiduran di karpet sambil nyanyi – nyanyi gak jelas. Mukanya mirip kotak tipi. Iya bener lo gak salah baca. Kotak Tipi. Mukanya Kotak. Dia juga DANSING MASHEEN loh di antara para penghuni kost disini. Lo tau Yesung? Personil Suju? Lo tau Octopus Dance dia? Nah, si Kotak Tipi ini kayaknya penerus dia. Hobinya nyanyi. Kalo udah di kamar mandi, dia bisa nyanyi 10 lagu. Padahal satu lagu berdurasi 3 menit. Jadi dia mandi 30 menit. Author aja yang cewek mandi Cuma 5 menit. Iya gue tau gue jorok. Nama Kotak Tipi ini **KIM JONGDAE GOLDEN VOICE**. Awas salah baca jadi GOLDEN WAYS. Dia bukan Jongdae Teguh.

**YANG KETUJUH**, cowok yang lagi ngambil gelas di deket pantry dapur sambil goyang – goyang gak jelas. Kulitnya berbanding terbalik sama Sehun. Kulitnya hitam kelam, dia suka nari – nari gak jelas, hidungnya mendelep ke dalem, dan kejiwaannya agak terganggu. Dia sering kepeleset di tangga Kost-an gara – gara turun tangga masih sambil nari. Dia emang jago ngedance—Temen satu perjuangan Yixing. Dan dia cinta mati sama Fatih. Namanya **KIM JONGTEMSEK BAMBANG WAHYUDI KAI**. Sering disapa Bambang#SALAH. Sering disapa Kai. Atau beberapa orang memanggilnya 'Tanpa Hidung'.

**YANG KEDELAPAN**, cewek yang lagi ngemil cookies sambil nonton Spongebob (Anak kuliahan kok nonton Spongebob) Tenang. Spongebob kan ratingnya 'SEMUA UMUR'. Pipinya tembem, gemes deh pokoknya kayak pipi author. Jangan timpukin gue pake jumroh plis. Hobi dia ngemil, makanya badannya termasuk paling gede diantara cewek – cewek di kost-an ini. Dia imut banget kok. Hobi-nya antara nari sama nyanyi. Oiya, dia juga hobi ngemil. Kok diulang lagi sih thor? SEMAU GUE DONG. Namanya **KIM MINSEOK NDUT BANGEUDZ**. Eh gue bukan ngasih nama Facebook dia, bukan! Ini asli di akte kelahiran dia kayak gini!

**YANG KESEMBILAN**, cowok yang lagi baca koran sambil sesekali nyeruput kopi-nya dengan ganteng. Mukanya itu tenang banget. Adem deh kalo liat dia. Apalagi kalo dia senyum, rasanya di punggung dia kayak ada sayap malaikat gitu deh. Hobi cowok malaikat ini adalah baca buku, belajar, dan dengerin lagu – lagu Sulis. Asli alim kan? Pria idaman semua Wanita ini mah :') Imam yang tepat buat istri dan keluarganya nanti. Subhanallah. Namanya **KIM JOONMYUN KAHFI ASHRAF**. Ngeliat namanya aja udah kayak ada angin semilir gitu. Aduh, Mas Junmyun...

**YANG KESEPULUH**, cewek yang lagi online di meja makan, ngeliatin harga- harga tas bermerk Gucci. Matanya kayak Panda, ada lingkaran itemnya gitu. Tapi unyu kok. Apalagi kalo udah aegyo. Mas Adit udah gak kuat liat dia aegyo. Tapi jangan salah, MUKA SEKURITI HATI HELLOKITTI MEN. Dia jago Wushu! Taekwondo! Karate! Kungfu! Jadi kalo ada cowok berani macem macem sama dia, WATAW! Abis dah itu junior. Kenapa ngomongin Junior sih. Namanya **HUANG ZITAO ANGELIA PERMATA DEWI**. Lebih akrab disapa Tao. Liat, namanya aja udah feminim gitu.

**YANG KESEBELAS**, cewek yang lagi ngitung duit di pojokan. Kulitnya gak kalah sama Sehun. Putih-mulus yang bikin iri gitu deh. Rambutnya pendek kayak cowok, tapi masih imut. Bibirnya meraaah banget, minta dicipok. Dia berdarah padang, sama seperti Mami Vic. Ya jelaslah, wong Kakak-Adek. Namanya **CHOI JINRI PUTRI SALJU**. Ya, dia adeknya Mami Vic. Beda sama Mami Vic yang suka nagihin utang, kalo ketemu dia, rasanya semua cowok di Kost-an berasa ketemu sama bidadari.

Cukup perkenalannya?

Dan kita dapat melihat, Luhan baru aja ngasih duit dua puluh ribu-nya ke Baekhyun. Ya. Karena yang berantem soal makanan itu Kai sama Chanyeol.

JADI GIMANA KESEHARIAN PARA PENGHUNI KOST INI?

MAU TAU?

SILAHKAN BACA DI CHAPTER DEPAN!

* * *

**HAI GUE KEMBALI HAHA APDET KILAT NIH WKWKKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK  
Gimana. Memuaskan gak? Sesuai harapan gak? Humornya garing ya? Gue gapinter bikin humor soalnya. Masih pemula /nangis di pelukan Sehun/**

**Buat yang nanya ada crack-pair atau enggak...**** karena disini ada semua member, jadi gue agak susah kalo bikin crack-pair. So lebih baik gausah ada crack-pair dan semuanya officiall-pair aja ya... (walau sebagai KaiHun Shipper gue agak sedih)**

**SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW! HAHAHAHAHA**

**.**

**.**

**mitatitu : iya nih ini officiall huhuhuhu. kalo mau crack.. gue bikinin deh tapi ntar yak(?) BENER BANGET DONG SATU CEWEK YANG BIKIN PATAH HATI HAHAHAHAHAH YEJIN YEJIN(?) Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**Kazuma B'tomat : Ini udah updateeeee tapi gak sesuai harapan ya? Maaf deh huhuhuhuhuhu gue udah berusaha padahal T_T ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**PrincePink : Horeee officiall couple horeeeeee duh tetap suka yaaaaaa jangan panggil ibu dong, masih muda nih huhuhuhu T_T ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**jettaome : semoga seru sesuai harapan yaa maaf kalo humornya kurang masih pemula nih huhuhuhu T_T ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**diyayee : officiall kok officiall... Sulay? ...kasih tau gak yaaa wkwkwkwkwkkw iya nih udah kayak keluarga besar wkwkwk ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**NursanitaIS : Semoga koplak, somplak, dan seru sesuai harapan lo yaaaaa hehe ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**cinderella cindy : gak lama kok nih apdet kilat huehehuheuehueheuheuehue XD ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**Tania3424 : Udah lanjut nih bebskiii :*:*:* (?) wkwk ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**xoxo : awas jadi arwah penasaran wkwkwkwkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut loh XOXOXO (ceritanya meluk+cium) wkwkwk ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**Rara Byun : Hai juga! Salam Kenal juga! iya nih huehuehuehue tapi maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan lo yaaaa masih pemula banget gueee T_T ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**Rin : ini udah terbit nih eps.1 -nya wkwkwkw ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**kyeoptafadila : Amiin semoga seru dan sesuai harapan lo yaaaaa ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**Oh Min Hun : SAYANGNYA GAK ADA T_T Kalo GS gue gaberani bikin KaiHun. seimut - imutnya Sehun, dia masih terlalu manly buat gue GS-in... tapi kalo lo mau request FF KaiHun boleh kok boleh /kedipkedip/ wkwkwkwk ****Keep Review yaaa ^^**

**SEGITU DEH CUAP CUAP GUE(?)**

**KEEP REVIEW YA GUYS! YOUR REVIEW IS MY SPIRIT TO WRITE!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE Y'ALL!**


	3. Cinta segi Trapesium?

**_An EXO Fanfiction_**

**_ALL COUPLE!  
_**

**_GENDER SWITCH FOR UKE_**

**_WARNING INSIDE_**

* * *

Luhan memakan sarapan buatan Kyungsoo dengan muka dilipet. Gimana enggak? Duit dua puluh ribu-nya melayang! Ya sebenernya salah dia sih pasang taruhan(?) sebanyak itu.

"Luhan _noona_~~ Kenapa mukanya di tekuk gitu sih? Ntar cantiknya ilang loh," goda Sehun sambil deket – deket ke Luhan.

Luhan langsung nunjuk Sehun pake garpu yang dia pegang, "APALO CADEL? DIEM GAK? GUE GONDOK. NGERTI?!" Teriak Luhan sambil terus ngedeketin garpunya ke muka Sehun.

Sehun udah _sweat drop_. Lagian ngapain pake taruhan—Pikirnya.

Baekhyun yang denger Luhan dari tadi ngamuk, cuma bisa ketawa ngakak. "HAHAHAHA! Makan tuh duit, Han!" Teriak Baekhyun yang lagi makan sarapannya di depan tv.

"DIEM LO BEBEK!" Balas Luhan sambil berusaha tenang. Dibelakang Luhan, Kai sedang tersenyum tipis. "Salah lo juga, _noon_, pake taruhan segala. Buat apa coba?"

Luhan Cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. "Ya kan iseng, Kai," jawab Luhan. "Kayak lo gapernah iseng aja sama si Sehun," Luhan ngelirik Sehun. Yang dilirik udah seneng setengah idup dilirik sama _noona_ kesayangannya. "Apalo senyum kayak gitu hah? Mau gue tusuk beneran?" Ancem Luhan pake garpu yang ada ayam-nya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun mangap dan makan ayam yang ada di garpu Luhan. "Enak loh _noon_," ucap Sehun.

Luhan diem. Kai diem. Jokowow diem. Sooman salto.

"ITU POTONGAN AYAM TERAKHIR GUE KAMPRET!"

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun. Di kantin kampusnya. Masih berusaha menutupi bekas 'belaian' cinta dari Luhan yang berbekas cap tangan merah. Kai dari tadi ngetawain dia. "Makanya jangan macem – macem sama _noona_ Hun! Tau rasa lo!" Kai nunjuk – nunjuk muka Sehun.

"Bacot lo Tem!" Bentak Sehun sambil nyeruput bubble-tea-nya sampe abis. "BANG ROHMAT! SATU LAGI YE BUBBLE TEA-NYA!" Teriak Sehun pada abang – abang penjual Bubble Tea.

PLAK

Satu toyoran berhasil mengenai kepala Sehun. "Ini tempat umum, bukan kost-an. Jangan teriak teriak bego," kata seseorang dengan suara agak serem. Gatau deh di serem- seremin apa serem beneran. Tao, cewek itu, ikutan duduk di sebelah Sehun dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

Sehun meraba – raba kepalanya yang mulai benjol—tapi ganteng kok— , "Yailah, sial banget sih gue hari ini-_-," Sehun berusaha tetap sabar. Dalem hati dia membayangkan muka Luhan _noona _-nya ngomong, 'Sehun kamu sabar banget ya.. _noona_ cinta deh sama kamu!'

Ya. Hipnotis Diri. Kasian Sehun.

"Napa lo,Tao? Gak biasanya lemes gini," ucap Kai sambil nyodorin Tao semangkok siomay kesukaannya.

Tao menggeleng imut. "Capek tau gaaaaak. Pak Kyuhyun ngasih gue tugas bejibun gewla. Dikira gue alien apa bisa ngerjain tugas sebanyak itu?!" Tao menggebrak meja-nya. Membuat siomay Kai tumpah dan Kai hanya bisa memandang siomay – siomay-nya miris.

"Eh Tao, kan kita emang alien. Kita 'kan alien dari exo planet!" Bisik Sehun.

"Ini kan fanfiction bego! FANFICTION! Terserah authornya dong. Mau bikin kita jadi rumput yang bergoyang, air yang mengalir, ya suka – suka dia!" Sahut Tao.

Oke, balik ke cerita.

Sehun ngasih duit dua belas ribu ke Bang Rohmat lalu meminum bubble-tea-nya dengan nikmat. "Gue juga lagi bete," kata Sehun.

"Gara – gara Luhan-_jie_ lagi ya?" Tanya Tao gampang.

Udah rahasia umum satu kost-an kali, kalo Sehun naksir sama Luhan. Senior-nya di kampus yang satu kost-an sama dia. Semua juga yakin kalo Luhan tau Sehun naksir dia. Tapi ya, ceritanya cowok mulai duluan dong. Masa Luhan nembak duluan. Kan galucu. Ntar kayak iklan pocari sweat lagi. Eh cie sebut merk ADAW.

Sehun ngangguk. "Ya siapa lagi? Gue kesel aja," Sehun merhatiin bubble(?) di bubble-tea-nya. "Kok kayaknya semua yang gue lakuin di depan mata Luhan-_noona_ itu selalu salah? Apa dia gak pernah berpikir sedikit tentang gue?"

Tiba – tiba backsound berubah, jadi D'MASSIV- _Mengapa Selalu aku yang mengalaaaaahhhh~~~~~_.

"Gausah sok iye lo hun-_-," Kai jijik sendiri denger Sehun ngomong sok puitis gitu.

Sehun ngaduk – ngaduk bubble-tea-nya. Terus merhatiin bubble(?)-nya lagi. "Gue serius Kai," kata Sehun. "Kapan ya Luhan-_noona_ nyadar kalo gue sayang banget sama dia?"

Tao tersenyum sambil menatap siomay Kai yang udah naas di lantai. "Kapan ya _gege_ nyadar kalo gue cinta sama dia?"

.

.

Luhan megangin kupingnya. Panas. "Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin gue...," bisiknya. Terus dia bengong, mikirin, kira – kira siapa ya yang mikirin gue?

PLETAK

Satu buah sepidol bertuliskan 'SNOWMAN PERMANENT MARKER' mampir di kepala Luhan.

"XI LUHAN! Kamu jangan bengong! Kayak udah ngerti aja sama pelajaran di depan!" Ucap sang dosen. Lee Donghae Laut Timur.

Luhan langsung mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya dan ngeliat ke layar projector di depannya. "I-iya pak, maaf."

"Coba jawab saya! Berapa 1 + 1?" tanya Donghae gak masuk akal.

Luhan ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini dosen bego apa gimana? 1 + 1aja nanya. "Emm... 2 pak..."

"SALAH! 1 + 1 itu.. GWIYEOMI!"

Luhan bengong. Satu kelas bengong. Sooman terjun dari lantai 3.

Dan dia pingsan.

.

.

"Lo harus tau Baek, pak Donghae tadi absurd parah," kata Luhan sambil meminum teh manis anget yang baru aja dia bikin di dapur. "Masa dia nanya ke gue, '1 + 1 berapa?' ya gue jawablah, '2 pak,' eh kata dia salah, '1 + 1 itu Gwiyeomi'! Sialan gak sih tu dosen? Troll banget gila." Luhan nyerocos panjang lebar. Dan Baekhyun udah nyiapin payung. Soalnya ujan lokal.

Baekhyun Cuma ngangguk – ngangguk. "Gitu ya?"

Luhan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, "Buset dah, kayak call center lo! Gue nanya panjang lebar, cuma jawab singkat!"

"Peduli amat," sahut Baekhyun lagi dengan singkat, jelas, dan padat. Ini anak kenapa sih? Kok jutek amat. Perasaan tadi baik – baik aja. Apa dia salah ngitung duit ya?

"Lo PMS Ya bek?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara om – om pedopil dari belakang mereka. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diem. Dia terus mainin hp-nya yang ga ada sms satu-pun. Paling juga sms dari operator ngasih tau kalo paket dia bentar lagi abis. _So sweet _ya operator-nya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu-nya. Palingan Baekhyun PMS. Cewek kan sensi kalo lagi PMS. Dari pada di jahilin, mending diem. Daripada lo dituduh aneh – aneh sama Baekhyun terus diusir Mami Vic dari kost-an? Mau hidup dimana lo, Yeol? Kan galucu kalo lo jadi manusia gerobak.

Luhan ngerti, Baekhyun emang beneran PMS. Liat deh mukanya. Dari tadi kayak nahan sakit. Luhan cuma senyum tipis terus ngedeketin Chanyeol, "Yeol, mending lo bikinin Baekhyun teh anget dah," perintah Luhan terus jalan ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Hah? Kenapa gue? Kenapa gak lo aja _jie_?" tanya Chanyeol males.

Luhan ketawa pelan. "Soalnya Baekhyun pasti seneng banget kalo lo yang bikin buat dia.."

.

.

"Assallamualaikum," ucap Kai ketika masuk ke rumah. Temen – temennya langsung jawab 'waalaikum sallam'. Sebenernya gak ada yang niat jawab salam-nya Kai, Cuma dia udah terlanjur ngomong "yang gak jawab salam gue dosa," jadinya pada jawab deh.

Kai langsung jalan ke dapur, pengen ngambil gelas buat minum. Dia ngeliat, Kyungsoo lagi masak. Kai merhatiin Kyungsoo. Cantik banget sih—Pikirnya. Udah mata-nya lucu, bibirnya seksi, cantik, pinter masak, baik lagi. Wanita idaman banget. "Emm.. Kai..? Kenapa lo ngeliatin gue?"

Kai buru – buru ngegeleng. "Eng-Enggak apa – apa, _noon_," jawab Kai sambil berusaha menyembunyikan pipi merahnya.

"Kenapa sih? Lo gasuka sama masakan yang mau gue buat?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut. "Maaf ya kalo lo gasuka. Soalnya gue bikin ini buat Suho-_oppa_.. hehe~," Kyungsoo ketawa bahagia.

Oh. Buat Suho.

Buat Suho.

BUAT SUHO, KAI. BUKAN BUAT LO. MAKAN TUH.

.

.

Yixing nutup pintu ruangan dance-nya. Pas dia berbalik, dia nyaris teriak kayak ketemu sama setan. "Ya Allah, lo bikin gue kaget tau gak?!" Bentak Yixing pada orang yang bikin dia kaget. "Kalo mau ngagetin itu pake suara, Dit. Muka lo itu serem."

Tunggu. Siapa? Dit? Adit? Oh jadi itu Kris.

Kris ketawa bahagia. Melebihi bahagia Sooman pas ngitung duit. Dengan tiba – tiba, Kris ngerangkul pundak Yixing. "Gue nungguin lo dari tadi. Balik bareng yok?"

Yixing tersenyum tapi dia ngegeleng. Dia ngelepas rangkulan Kris terus jalan duluan. "Sori Kris, tapi...," dia berbalik terus senyum maniiiiiiiiissss banget ke Kris, "Tolong jangan inget – inget masa lalu..."

Yixing jalan duluan, keluar dari gedung tempat dia latihan dance, ninggalin Kris yang sendirian. Termenung, terpaku, lalu tiba – tiba Sooman lewat sambil koprol. Ganggu suasana banget sih.

"Masa lalu itu susah di lupain, Xing..." gumam Kris pelan. "Apalagi kalo orangnya kayak lo...," kata Kris sambil ngeliatin wallpaper hp-nya. Foto dia berdua sama Yixing.

Dan tapa Kris tau, Yixing jalan pelan menuju kost-an mereka, sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Gue tau Kris, masa lalu susah di lupain," katanya. "Tapi lo harus bisa lupain gue..."

.

.

Chen mulai nyanyi lagu Soneta Band, Kangen Band, D'MASSIV, sampe lagunya Donghae—Eh salah, Lagunya Ariel NOAH di dalem kamar mandi. Kayaknya dia udah selesai mandi, tapi masih napsu buat nyanyi di depan kaca kamar mandi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"_Hyung_! Buruan kek! Gue mau boker nih elah!" Terdengar teriakan miris dari Sehun sambil terus gedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi di lantai satu. "_HYUNG!_ BURUAN UDAH DI UJUNG NIH ELAAAAHHHH!"

Gak Tahan. Akhirnya Sehun ngedatengin Xiumin yang lagi siap – siap mau ke kampus-nya. "_Noona_! Chen-_hyung_ mulai lagi tuh! Sehun kebelet mau boker! Suruh cepetan keluar dong!"

Yap. Chen cuma mau nurut sama Xiumin. Secinta apapun dia sama Soneta Band, dia masih lebih cinta Xiumin. Pujaan hatinya. Seperti Sooman memuja uangnya.

Xiumin menghela nafas terus jalan ke kamar mandi lantai satu. Dia ketok pintu kayu itu pelan, "Chen... cepetan mandinya.. Kasian Sehun.. mukanya udah biru nahan boker tuh...," kata Xiumin lembut pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

Gak sampe 5 detik, Chen keluar. Udah ganteng lagi, kotak tipi kesayangan kita ini. "Iya dong XiuXiu- _noona_-ku sayang~~ Aku dikasih morning kiss gak?" tanya Chen modus ke Xiumin sambil nunjukin pipinya.

Xiumin langsung ngegaplok muka Chen tapi di wajahnya terpampang ekspresi ^-^. Jadi kayak psikopat gitu ya. Di gaplok Xiumin, Chen-pun menggelepar di lantai tak berdaya.

Sehun? Udah lari dari tadi ke dalem WC. Kayaknya dia _Bahagiaaaa tlah terlahir di duniaaa_ begitu ketemu sama Closet WC. Tempat dia bisa nongkrong dengan tenang.

Tapi sayang, Sehun lupa ngunci pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalem, niatnya mau ngambil sisir-nya yang ketinggalan.

"KYAAAA~~! CHANYEOL _HYUUUNG _MESUM! LEBIH MESUM DARI KRIS _HYUNG_! KYAAAA~~!" Teriak Sehun sambil ngelemparin Chanyeol dengan segala macam properti kamar mandi milik Chen. Gayung, sabun, dan odol. Yang dilemparin udah mau tobat. Kayaknya Sakaratul maut. Apalagi waktu satu benda masuk ke mulutnya. Sikat Gigi Chen yang baunya _Subhanallah_.

Chanyeol-pun Koma karena bau sikat gigi Chen.

.

.

Suho merapikan dasi-nya. Dia mau ngampus loh, bukan mau kerja. Dia satu – satunya anak kost-an Mami Vic yang jadwal kuliahnya tengah hari bolong.

Beda sama Kyungsoo yang jadwal kuliahnya pagi, jadi dia udah balik dari tadi. Sekarang sih lagi nyuci piring bekas sarapan yang belum sempet dia cuci.

"Kyungsoo, gue berangkat dulu ya?" kata Suho sambil ngambil tas-nya.

Kyungsoo buru – buru ngelap tangannya, terus lari – lari kecil sok imut gitu ke Suho. "Iya _oppa_~~, hati – hati di jalan ya~!"

Suho ngangguk. "Eh, Tunggu _oppa_!" kata Kyungsoo, bikin Suho gajadi keluar rumah. "Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo langsung ngedeketin Suho, dan ngebetulin dasi Suho. "Dasi-nya kurang rapi...," kata Kyungsoo. "Nah selesai!"

Suho senyum, kayak malaikat. Bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa ya, bukan. Kemudian dia ngacak – ngacak rambut Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang. "Makasih ya," katanya pelan dan tanpa sadar nyium dahi-nya Kyungsoo. "Gue berangkat.."

Kyungsoo diem, masih gak percaya Suho nyium dia tadi.

Masih ada harapan gak sih?

Masih ada harapan buat balik sama Suho?

Atau Suho cuma mau ngasih harapan palsu?

Yang jelas, dari deket pintu rumah, ada yang ngeliatin Suho-Kyungsoo dengan muka _JOONMYUN-LO-HARUS-MATI-DI-TANGAN-GUE**.**_

.

.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAH Gimana nih. Keliatan gak. Gue aja gatau gue itu nulis apaan. Haha nangis ah nangis. Gue bukan penulis humor yang baik. Ga kerasa ya humornya? Maafffffff**

**Seperti yang kalian minta. Gue apdet kilat. Kilat banget. lagi napsu nulis nih gue.**

**Special thanks buat yang udah review. Sori gue gabisa nge bales review lo! Yang pasti gue baca semua review lo kok! MAKASIH BANYAK MAKASIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHH GUE SAYANG LO SEMUA READERS GUE!**


	4. Yeol Baek Anuan?

Yixing berjalan ke lorong sepi di daerah kampusnya. Dia memang ada urusan di sana, bertemu salah satu dosen untuk menyerahkan tugasnya yang sedikit terlambat.

"Tunggu deh... Pak Leeteuk tadi nyuruh gue kemana sih..."

Gausah di jelasin juga kayaknya lo semua tau. Yixing itu pelupa parah.

Akhirnya, dia celingukan di lorong. Nengok kanan, sepi. Nengok kiri, sepi. Yixing garuk – garuk kepalanya. "Ih gue lupa disuruh kemana..."

"Hei cewek, sendirian ya?"

Suara om – om. Bulu kuduk Yixing merinding. Dia nengok ke belakang. _Bukan om – om tuh_, batinnya. Itu cuma salah satu cowok kampus. Tapi keliatan banget, tampangnya tampang mesum. Kayak Adit. Iya, Adit.

Cowok itu narik tangan Yixing. "Eh tunggu! Lo mau apa?!" Yixing buru – buru ngejauhin badannya dari cowok itu.

"Lo sendirian kan? Ya main sebentar gak apa – apa dong," kata cowok itu nyantai. Cowok itu langsung mojokin tubuh kecil Yixing ke tembok.

"Eh enggak enggak! Apa – apaan nih! Gak ada!" Yixing berontak, dia mulai berusaha ngelepasin tangannya yang di pegang sama cowok itu. "Lepasin gue!"

Cowk itu mulai ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Yixing. "Huanjer mulut lo bau jengkol! Mundur gak lo?!" Ancem Yixing sambil ngejauhin mukanya.

SRET!

Tau – tau wujud cowok itu ilang dari hadapan Yixing. "Loh dia menghilang...," kata Yixing polos.

BRAK!

Cowok itu udah menggelepar di lantai. Yixing bengong. "Loh dia menggelepar...," kata Yixing masih dengan aksen polosnya. "LOH KOK DIA BISA MENGHILANG TERUS MENGGELEPAR?!" Teriak Yixing yang baru nyadar apa yang terjadi. Dasar Lola.

Tiba – tiba bahu Yixing di pegang sama seseorang, "Xing, lo gak apa apa kan? Gak sempet di apa – apain sama cowok ini? Mana yang sakit?"

"Kris...?" Yixing miringin kepalanya. Lucu. Kayak author.

Yap, orang yang megang bahu Yixing dan menjejalkan berbagai macam pertanyaan ke Yixing itu Kris. "Tunggu, kok lo bisa disini?" tanya Yixing sambil mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya.

SIIIIINGG~~~~

Hening seketika. "Ehh.. ya, anu... err... Gue ngikutin lo, terus ya... gitu..." Kris garuk – garuk tengkuknya.

Yixing cuma ngangguk ngangguk polos. "Tapi, Xing, serius.. Lo gak kenapa napa kan?" Kris kembali memegang bahu Yixing dan melihat Yixing dari ujung kaki sampai kepala.

Mereka gak sadar, kalo posisi mereka saat ini masih kayak Yixing dan cowok tadi. Di pojok tembok. Apalagi dengan posisi Kris yang masih merhatiin Yixing. Yixing Cuma bisa diem, dia belom ngerti posisi mereka sekarang. Asal lo tau, selain pelupa, Yixing juga lola. Lengkap deh.

Kris merhatiin muka Yixng. Mata bulat-nya yang terlihat berkilauan ala komik _Candy – Candy_, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, juga pipi yang terlihat lembut dengan _dimple_ yang sering banget muncul walaupun dia Cuma ngomong sedikit. Ya lo bayangin dong, mana ada cowok kuat imannya cewek se sempurna ini? Pikir Kris.

Masih gak sadar, Kris ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Yixing. Jantung mereka berdetak seirama. Yixing, yang tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, langsung nutup matanya rapet rapet. Bibir penuh Kris mendekat ke bibir tipis Yixing

Lima senti lagi...

Tiga senti...

Dua senti...

"_Jiejie? Gege?_" Panggil suara yang mereka kenal.

'_Shit_'. Rutuk Kris dalam hati. Kenapa di saat – saat emas begini, pasti ada aja yang ganggu.

Mereka berdua nengok ke arah suara itu. Tao menatap mereka kaget. "Eoh, harusnya gue gak ganggu kalian ya? So-Sori! Boleh di lanjutin kok, _Ge_, _ jie_! Anggep aja gue cuma pemeran figuran!"

Yixing buru – buru mendorong dada Kris supaya menjauh darinya. "Eh, en-enggak Tao! Kita gak ngapa – ngapain. Tadi Kris nolongin gue dari cowok mesum...yang ini!" Yixing nunjuk cowok yang masih menggelepar tak berdaya di lantai.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. "I-iya. Tadi Yixing hampir di perk*osa sama cowok ini," kata Kris. (Thor, itu kagak lo sensor namanya mah-_-). "Tao mau kemana? Kok jalan ke gang sempit di sini?" Tanya Kris sambil ngedeketin Tao.

"Enggak _ge,_ Tao cuma mau ke perpus, terus muter – muter lewat sini.. eh ketemu _gege _sama _jiejie_ lagi...begitu...," jawab Tao polos.

Oh Tao, tak taukah kau kalau kata – katamu tadi membuat Kris merasa ia baru saja memperk*osa seorang Zhang Yixing?

"Oh, Tao mau ke perpus? _Gege_ anter deh, yuk!" kata Kris sambil menggandeng tangan Tao. Tao deg-deg-an. Jantungan. Kejer – kejer. Kayak Sooman pas tau album exo laku.

Yixing cuma ketawa pelan kemudian mengambil buku dan beberapa berkasnya yang terjatuh, "Gue duluan ya, Kris, Tao," katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berlalu di samping Kris dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Gue udah bilang kan? _Please_ lupain masa lalu kita, Wufan..."

Kris tersenyum miris lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Gue akan coba."

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Tao tersenyum kecut. Kembali merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya dan makin mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Kris.

.

.

Tao masuk ke rumah, membawa kantong keresek warna item yang diketahui isinya Teh Sisri 12 plastik. "Assallamualaikum, Tao pulang...," kata Tao sambil ngelepas sepatunya.

(**Buat bayangan lo semua ya, kost-kostan mereka kagak model rumah susun kayak di Indonesia yak-_- anggep aja emang beneran rumah yang di jadiin Kost-an. Jadi modelnya kayak rumah di korea gitu, ngelepas sepatunya di dalem rumah. Terus rak sepatunya di dalem rumah. Oke? Ngerti ya? Harus ngerti pokoknya)**

"Yo, Tao! Tumben balik cepet? Biasanya mampir ke mall dulu?" kata Kai yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu.

Tao senyum. "Tadi gue mampir ke mall kok, tapi gak ke MATAHARI. Gue cuma beli Teh Sisri buat lo semua," kata Tao.

Kai _sweadrop_. "Lo ngapain beli Teh Sisri di mall? Di depan SD Kartika ada kali yang jualan Teh Sisri-_-," Kai langsung ngambil keresek yang di taruh Tao di lantai. "Duh, beginian doang... Lo kenal si Boy kan? Dia tuh jualan ginian di SMP Ozone kali! Dia langganan gue tuh pas SMP! Dia suka bantuin gue buat godain anak – anak cewek. Untung gak sedikit yang kena jurus kegantengan gue. Gue jadi inget, gara – gara Teh Sisri gue bisa kenal sama Sehun! Lo tau—."

"Kai, gue gak minta lo curhat," Gantian Tao yang _sweatdrop_. Dia langsung jalan ke dalem dan duduk di sofa. "Taruh kulkas aja buat yang lain. Lo kalo mau ambil satu, jan maruk."

Kai mangut- mangut terus jalan ke kulkas. Dia juga baru nyampe beberapa menit sebelum Tao sampe, jadi dia agak bingung, kok sepi ya...?

Di kulkas ada tempelan...,

**_DEAR ANAK ANAK KOST-KU TERCINTA,_**

**_Mami lagi pulang ke China. Sulli juga ikut. Semalem Mami di SMS Papi, katanya Papi kangen sama Mami. Lagian juga kita udah beberapa tahun gak ketemu jadi kangen. Kalian baik – baik di rumah. Jangan ngancurin rumah.  
Kai, kamu jangan sentuh – sentuh alat dapur kalo gabisa masak, yang ada meledak nanti. Tao, jangan latihan wushu dirumah, nanti Guci Guci mahal tante pecah. Xiumin, jangan ngabisin bahan makanan, tante baru belanja. Chen, jangan kelamaan mandi, tagihan air naik=iuran kost kalian naik. Kris, jangan ngomelin adek adek kamu, kasian. Baekhyun, eyeliner-nya jangan tumpah ya. Chanyeol, jangan kebanyakan ketawa, tante gamau kamu dikira orang gila. Yixing, jangan lupa matiin kompor, atau kamu bernasib sama kayak Kai. Kyungsoo, masak yang bener. Suho, urus anak – anak ya. Sehun, jangan sering godain Luhan. Luhan, jangan ngomelin Sehun terus. _**

**_ Yang pasti, Mami udah belanja. Dan Mami kayaknya pergi bakal sampe 3 bulan. Soalnya Sulli juga mau di tunangin sama Taemin. Jadi jaga rumah ya!_**

**_Salam Cinta,_**

**_Mami Victoria kalian tersayang_**

For your information guys, Mami Vic itu udah nikah. Sama Papi Zhou. Yap, Papi Zhoumi. Kalo Papi lagi ada di kost, satu rumah kayaknya ada aura lopelope-nya. Soalnya mereka mesra banget. Yang bikin anak – anak bingung, semesra-mesra-nya mereka, Mami sama Papi itu belom punya anak. Makanya mereka semua bingung, apa yang Mami sama Papi lakukan tiap malem Jum'at sampe bikin semua anak cowok gemeteran di kamarnya sendiri? Sunnah Rasul.

And for your other information, Mami emang tinggal di Korea, tapi dia keturunan Padang-China. Sedangkan Papi tinggal di China. Cuma beberapa bulan sekali ke Korea. Anehnya, beberapa bulan ini Papi gak ke Korea. Jadi kayaknya kangen dan tada~! Mami disuruh ke sana.

Back to Story peeps.

Kai yang lagi minum Teh Sisri-nya keselek. "MAMI PERGI 3 BULAN?!" Teriak Kai. "DAN YANG TERPENTING, SULLI MAU DI TUNANGIN SAMA TAEMIN _HYUNG_? YATUHAN SULLI-KU TERSAYANG!"

Tao ngangkat sebelah alisnya dan jalan ke kulkas sambil minum air putih, dibacanya pesan dari Mami dan dia ikutan keselek. "HAH?! MAMI PERGI 3 BULAN?! MAU MAKAN APA KITA, TEM?!"

"Lo baca dong, Mami udah ninggalin bahan makanan-_-," kata Kai sambil nunjuk tulisan tersebut. "Tinggal suruh Yixing _jie_ atau Kyungsoo buat masak..."

Tao kembali meneliti surat tersebut. "Eh wow, Mami betah ya nulis sepanjang ini. Ada pesen satu – satu lagi buat semua anak... 'Chen, jangan kelamaan mandi, tagihan air naik=iuran kost kalian naik'," Tao ngebaca pesen buat Chen. "WHATDEPAK?! Chen _gege_ yang salah kenapa kita yang bayar lebih?!"

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, udah jam 8 lebih. Untung dia udah SMS Yixing kalo dia gabisa pulang cepet dan gabisa bantuin dia masak makan malam. Dia baru aja pulang dari rumah sakit, temennya di rawat di sana jadi gak enak kalo gak jenguk.

"Assallamualaikum...," ujar Kyungsoo ketika sampai di rumah lalu melepas sepatunya. "Kyungsoo pulang...," katanya. Ia buru – buru menaruh tas-nya di meja makan dan menggulung lengan baju panjangnya. Ia menghampiri Yixing yang lagi memotong pepaya.

"Xingie _jie_? Aduh, gue minta maaf ya, gue gabisa bantuin lo masak tadi...," kata Kyungsoo sambil nyuci tangannya dan buru – buru ngambil pisau buat bantuin Yixing.

Yixing senyum, "Iya gak apa – apa kok. Lagian mereka gak minta macem – macem. Lo cuci piring aja, oke?" Yixing ngebawa potongan pepaya ke meja di ruang tv.

Kyungsoo naruh kembali pisau-nya dan mulai mencuci piring.

"Mau gue bantu, _noon_?"

"Oh? Kai? Gak usah, ginian mah sedikit," kata Kyungsoo sambil senyum manis. Padahal dari wajahnya, Kai tau, Kyungsoo agak capek.

Gimana enggak? Ini emang sifatnya Kyungsoo. Dia suka beres – beres rumah, nyuci baju anak – anak dan masak. Belom dia suka nyapu dll-. Itu udah kebiasaan. Kyungsoo emang lulusan Madrasah Ibditaiyah. Jadi begini. Ditambah lagi Mami dan Sulli lagi pergi. Otomatis kerjaan Kyungsoo nambah. Walaupun sebenernya dia bisa nyuruh anak – anak buat bantuin dia, tapi alesannya, "Gue gamau aja liat anak – anak capek. Gue aja yang capek, jangan mereka."

Emang bener bener jiwa ibu banget ya.

Kai nahan tangan Kyungsoo, "Udahlah _noon_, gue aja yang nyuci piring. Lo mending mandi terus istirahat, oke?" Kai senyum manis banget, yang udah pasti Kai jarang banget senyum kayak gitu. Senyum yang beneran tulus.

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Dan dia sendiri nyadar, pas ngeliat senyum Kai tadi, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya deg-degan gak jelas.

"Oh? Oh iya, makasih Kai...," Kyungsoo senyum dan ngambil tas-nya di meja makan kemudian langsung naik ke lantai atas.

"Cuma gue... atau senyumnya Kai tadi bener – bener menganggumkan...? Maksud gue, bener – bener bisa bikin gue...deg – degan gak selesai gini..."

"Apa gue suka sama Kai?"

.

.

Baekhyun jalan ke dapur, ngambil gelas kesayangannya yang bergambar kelinci lucu. Dan sialnya, kayaknya semalem Kris naruh gelas – gelas yang baru di cuci di rak yang menurut dia normal. Tapi enggak buat Baekhyun. Secara tinggi Baekhyun sama Kris beda 30 senti.

"Ugh, kenapa jauh banget coba?" Baekhyun langsung _pout _gitu. Bikin author gemes, pengen dibawa pulang, grepe sebentar, terus balikin lagi ke cerita.

Baekhyun mencoba menggapai gelas itu. Tapi gagal. Dia juga udah lompat lompat, tapi gagal. Terakhir, dia ngambil kursi pendek yang biasa Kyungsoo pake kalo lagi ngulek bumbu, dan berdiri di atas kursi itu. "Ah! Dikit lagiiiiiii~~~~," Baekhyun masih berusaha ngambil gelas itu. Jinjiiiitttttt jinjiiiittt... tapi-

"Waaa!"

Kebanyakan jinjit, Baekhyun malah terjungkal kebelakang.

_Mati gue, mati gue, mati gueeeee_, pikir Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya dan terus berdo'a supaya gak jatuh ke belakang.

HUP!

"Kenapa gak minta tolong aja, Baek?" kata seseorang dengan suara om – om yang suka ngegrepe di kereta.

Tangan orang itu, yang udah pasti Chanyeol, menahan tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang nyaris jatuh ke belakang. Sedangkan tangan satunya, menggapai gelas kesayangan Baekhyun tanpa jinjit sama sekali. "Nih," ujarnya lalu menyerahkan gelas berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Eh? Eh, iya, makasih Yeol..," kata Baekhyun kemudian mengambil gelas tersebut. Setelah selesai minum jus, Baekhyun menaruh gelasnya di meja makan. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Gak ngampus, Yeol?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Baru balik," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil ngeganti – ganti channel tv.

Baekhyun hanya ber-oh-ria. "Emm, gue ke atas ya?" Kata Baekhyun. "Lo gapapa sendirian?"

Chanyeol ketawa, "Ya nyantai aja kali, Baek," Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Gue kan bukan bocah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke atas. Dia gak sadar, kalau ada genangan air di tangga. Alhasil, dia kepeleset dan jatuh ke anak tangga ke-2 di bawah genangan air itu(?). "KYAA!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Suara teriakan melengking Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol kaget. "Baek? Lo gak kenapa napa?" Chanyeol langsung jalan ke tangga dan..., "Ya Tuhan Baekhyun! Woi, lo gak apa apa?" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil nan kecil Baekhyun. Dia melirik genangan air tersebut, "Ini siapa lagi, kurang kerjaan banget numpahin air!"

Yang numpahin gue Yeol! Napelo. Gaseneng HAH? Gak gue gaji tau rasa lo. Oh iya gue lupa, gue bukan Sooman. Gue Soowomen.

"Ugh.. sakit...," rintih Baekhyun pelan sambil megang kaki kanannya.

"Sakit, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Ck, yaudah deh, lo ke kamar gue dulu ya? Jangan ke atas dulu, bahaya," Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Di dudukkannya tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasurnya. Chanyeol melihat kaki kanan Baekhyun. "Astaga, Baek... Sampe memar gini.. Lo juga gak merhatiin jalan sih...," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Akh!" Jeritnya ketika Chanyeol memijat pelan kaki kanannya. "Yeol, sakit...," rintihnya lagi. Kristal bening tergenang di pelupuk matanya. "Yeol, asli sakit.. Udah Yeol..."

"Lo mau sembuh gak?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yaudah diem, gue pinter kok ngurusin ginian...," Chanyeol lalu menambah minyak tawon di tangannya dan memijat kaki Baekhyun lagi. "Lo tiduran di kasur gue juga gak apa – apa, Baek.."

Oiya, gue gatau ya di Korea ada minyak tawon atau enggak. Anggep aja ada demi mulusnya jalan cerita ini.

Baekhyun nurut, dia tiduran di kasur Chanyeol. Lengan kecilnya menutup matanya sedangkan ia masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Udah enakan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih setia memijat kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kenapa Baekhyun gak jawab? "Baek..?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun pelan dan menarik tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Seketika ia tertawa kecil. Wanita di kasurnya ini tertidur. Dapat ia lihat garis bekas air mata ada di sisi wajahnya. Chanyeol menghapus jejak air mata itu. "Sori, Baek. Tapi ini salah lo juga, gak hati – hati..."

Chanyeol naik ke kasurnya dan tanpa sadar, tiduran di sebelah Baekhyun...

Yang pasti menimbulkan masalah esok paginya.

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL! BISA – BISANYA LO TIDUR SAMA BAEKHYUN, HAH?!" Teriak Kris sambil nyiapin golok buat motong leher Chanyeol.

"Eh _Hyung!_ Gak gini ceritanya! Lo semua dengerin gue dulu dong!" Chanyeol berusaha melakukan pembelaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih selimutan di kasur Chanyeol.

Luhan memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan koran. "Penjelasaan apaan?! Jelas jelas lo berbuat iya-iya sama Baekhyun kan?! Liat, buktinya dia belom bangun sampe sekarang! Dia pasti kecapekan!"

Di Sofa, Xiumin udah memijat – mijat pelipisnya. "Chanyeol, gue gak nyangka lo kayak gini..."

"Tapi lo keterlaluan, Yeol.. baru ditinggal Mami dua hari, udah berani nge-grepe-grepe anak orang..? Terlebih lagi, dia Baekhyun, Yeol. Baekhyun! ANAK POLOS KOST-AN KITA KAMPRET!" Yixing menggaplok Chanyeol dengan panci.

"Luhan _noona_, kita coba juga yok!" Sehun noel – noel lengan Luhan. Alhasil mukanya bonyok kena Koran.

"Astaghfirullah al'adzim...," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

Semua kaget. Kalo Chanyeol udah nyebut, tandanya dia jujur. Gak bakal boong.

"Gue kan udah bilang.. dengerin dulu penjelasan gue...," kata Chanyeol dengan mata memelas.

"Penjelasan apa, Yeol?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Rupanya dia udah bangun. "Loh, Baek, lo udah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalian ribut gini gimana mau tidur?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Oh iya, Yeol. Makasih ya semalem~," ucap Baekhyun.

Semua anak langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Serius deh, semalem enaaaaak banget! Awalnya sakit sih, lo gituin. Gue udah bilang stop, lo masih maksain.. eh ternyata bener, ujung – ujungnya enak! Gue sampe ketiduran~~," kata Baekhyun polos sambil tersenyum lebar ke Chanyeol.

Kris langsung melirik Chanyeol. Begitu juga Luhan, dan Xiumin sebagai anak – anak tertua Kost-kostan.

"Park Chanyeol..."

Dan Chanyeol keringet dingin. Kenapa Baekhyun harus sepolos itu?

"MATI LO!"

* * *

**HAI GUE BALIK HAHAHAHHA Sori apdet lola setelah apdet kilat!  
Kemaren gue UKK nih huhuhuhuhuhuhu;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
**

**Yang minta Kris Lay, otomatis ga ada ya. Ini semuanya officiall pair huhuhuhu walaupun gue KRay Shipper;;;**

**Dan maaf kalo gak lucu dan gak sesuai harapan. Gue lagi gadapet feel buat ngelawak serius-_-**

**Buat yang udah reviewwww makasih bangeetttt sori gue gabisa bales satu satu! ;;;;;;;;;;**

**MAKASIH KEEP REVIEW YA KAWAN AI LOP KALIAN SMOOOOCCCHHHH**


	5. Jadi?

"Jadi lo cuma keseleo, Baek?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "Lo gak diapa – apain sama Chanyeol? Maksud gue, ya... kemaren kan kita semua pulang malem, lo cuma berdua sama Chanyeol, lo gak ngerasa diapa – apain sama Chanyeol kan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya. "Emang Chanyeol harusnya ngapain gue?"

SIIIIINGGG~~~

Satu rumah hening. Jangkrik aja ikutan diem.

Luhan mijit-mijit pelipisnya, _emang susah kalo polos_.

"Tuh! Lo denger sendiri kalo gue gak ngapa ngapain Baekhyun kan?" Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan muka sombong. "Lagian juga ngapain gue suka sama anak macam papan cucian gini? Datar!" Kata Chanyeol sambil nunjuk nujuk _PIIIP _dan _PIIIP _nya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun keselek. "Semprul! Maksud lo apa, Yeol?!" Baekhyun langsung jalan ke arah Chanyeol. Belom berapa langkah, dia kesengklek. Kakinya masih sakit. Sebelum Baekhyun jatoh, Chanyeol udah nangkep dia duluan.

"Ck, gausah banyak gaya dulu lo, Baek," ucap Chanyeol pelan. "Gue tau kaki lo masih sakit kan?"

Semua anak di kost-an diem. Merhatiin 'drama' Chanyeol-Baekhyun di hadapan mereka ini. Romantis banget sih, pikir mereka. BIKIN IRI.

Baekhyun nunduk malu. "Iya iya, bawel."

Dengan senyuman, Chanyeol narik Baekhyun perlahan buat duduk di kursi meja makan. Tempat Chanyeol duduk sebelumnya. "Masih sakit?" Chanyeol kembali menyentuh pergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

"A-akh!" Jeritnya. "Jangan di pegang – pegang lagi, kampret!"

"Masih bengkak gini, Baek...," gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil mijet mijet kaki Baekhyun lagi. Yang di pijetin menjerit kesakitan. "Gigit bahu gue kalo sakit.."

"EH HANJIR INI BUKAN FF NC! LAGIAN JUGA KENAPA PAKE GIGIT BAHU SEGALA HAH?!" Teriak 10 anak yang tadinya anteng. "CHANYEOL LO KAYAKNYA BENERAN NAPSU PENGEN IYA-IYA SAMA BAEKHYUN YA!"

_Bedebah_—Pikir Chanyeol.

"GUE CUMA BERCANDA KALI! LO SEMUA SERIUS AMAT?!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Yeol...," panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Semua langsung ngeliatin Baekhyun. "FF NC itu apaan?"

Sekali lagi ruangan hening—sebelum Sehun nyeletuk.

"FF NC itu, FF yang isinya PIIIP sama PIIIP. Biasanya sih mereka PIIIP habis itu di PIIIP-in sama yang cowok. Kalo udah mau selesai, mereka bakal PIIIP. Enak deh pokoknya," Jelas Sehun.

Hah.

Dan satu gulungan koran mendarat di pipi Sehun.

.

.

Sehun jalan pelan dari kamarnya ke Luhan yang lagi duduk di teras. Tangannya bawa sebuah gitar yang udah keliatan tua. Tapi masih bagus.

Dia udah memantapkan hatinya buat ini. EAAAAA.

**FLASHBACK**

_"_Hyung_," panggil Sehun sambil masuk ke kamar Kris. _

_"Ape, Hun? Tumben lo ke kamar gue?" tanya Kris sambil ngeliat majalah Victoria Secret. Covernya Miranda Keer._

_"EHANJIR MIRANDA KEER!" Teriak Sehun dan langsung nyosor ke kasur Kris, ngambil majalah itu. "_Hyung_, lo tau aja gue ngfans berat sama dia!"_

_Kris _sweatdrop_. "Anak kecil kagak boleh baca ginian," Kris ngerebut majalahnya. "_To The Point _aja, Hun. Lo mau apa?"_

_"Gue mau Miranda Keer."_

_"Sarap."_

_"Lo lebih."_

_"Elo."_

_"ELO"_

_"EL – O. ELO"_

_"Ah lo emang sarap _hyung_. Gini, gue mau Miranda Keer. Tapi gue juga mau Luhan _noona_," kata Sehun pelan._

_Kris ngakak. "LO KALO MAU NEMBAK YA NEMBAK AJA. PAKE CURHAT SEGALA! HAHAHAHAHA" _

_Sehun pouting. "_Hyung_, serius elah! Gue pengen nembak Luhan _noona_!" Sehun ancang – ancang sambil nunjuk gitar yang dia bawa. "Luhan _noona_ kan suka musik. Gue niat mau nyanyi ke dia. Walaupun suara gue gak bagus – bagus banget, tapi...," mata Sehun menerawang ke jendela kamar Kris, "Kalo gue nyanyi pake hati dan sepenuh perasaan gue...," Sehun menutup matanya, "Gue yakin Luhan _noona_ bisa tau kalo gue tulus cinta sama dia.."_

_Kris mingkem. Nahan muntah. "Hun, gue tau sastra lo bagus, tapi gausah sok ngomong sastra ke gue. Gue enek. Sumpah," Kris ngeliatin belahan dada Miranda Keer._

_"Gue tau lo enek _Hyung_, tapi belahan Miranda Keer Cuma punya gue," Sehun mendelik ke Kris._

_"Jan maruk lo bocah. Luhan apa Miranda nih? Pilih satu."_

_Sehun keringet dingin._

_"Ambil Miranda, Luhan buat gue," Kris nunjuk – nunjuk gitar Sehun, "Ambil Luhan, Miranda buat gue."_

_"Lo yang maruk _hyung_. Gue laporin Yixing _jie_ tau rasa lo," Sehun nunjuk nunjuk wallpaper laptop Kris yang fotonya Yixing._

_Kris menelan ludahnya. "Iya iya ambil Miranda sama Luhan. Mereka buat lo. Tapi kalo gue dikasih Miranda buat semalem gapapa kok. Puas pasti."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Yosh!" Sehun ngepalin tangannya. Dia jalan ke teras. "Luhan _noona_..?"

Luhan langsung nengok, "Eh elo Hun. Kenapa? Biasanya jam segini udah tidur?" Luhan senyum ke Sehun. Maniiiiiiis banget. Minta gue cipok.

Sehun ngegaruk tengkuknya. "Err, gini.. gue mau nyanyi buat lo, _noon_...," jelas Sehun langsung _To The Point_. "Lo mau kan denger gue nyanyi?"

Alis Luhan bertaut. "Lo mau nyanyi buat gue? Kenapa? Ulang tahun gue kan udah lewat..." Luhan miringin kepalanya. Unyu. Kampret emang.

Sehun gak jawab, dia duduk di kursi teras yang gak Luhan dudukin dan mulai metik gitarnya...

JRENG~

_"Getaran cinta tak dapat terhindar lagi...,"_ Sehun ngambil nafas. Semoga aransmen lagunya berhasil kali ini buat dapet cinta Luhan.

_"Saat ku bertemu denganmu Xi Luhaaan~~_."

JRENG~

Ya. Astuti remix versi Akustik.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Kayaknya dia seneng sama lagu ini.

JRENG~

JRENG~

JRENG~

"Luhan _noona_," Sehun noleh ke Luhan dan naruh gitarnya di lantai. Dia narik tangan Luhan. "Gue tau, lo sadar kalo selama ini gue naksir lo..."

Luhan deg – degan. "Te-terus?"

"Gue udah _fall in love at the first sight_ semenjak gue pindah ke Kost-an ini dan disambit sama lo," kata Sehun. Mengingat hari – hari pertamanya di Kost-an yang kena sambit Luhan terus.

Luhan ketawa pelan. "Iya gue inget...," Luhan melihat ke bintang – bintang yang bertaburan. "Tunggu... lo bilang apa? _Love at the first sight_?"

Sehun ngangguk. "Gue cuma mau ngasih tau ke lo, _noon_, kalo lo udah bikin hari – hari gue ceria. Walaupun tiap hari gue godain lo dan bikin gue marah, ada perasaan bahagia pas liat lo marah."

"Jadi lo bahagia kalo gue kesel? Hun, lo gak _gentle_-_-," Luhan masang emot -_-.

"Ya gue kan belom selesai ngomong ah, gaseru lo-_-," Sehun narik nafasnya. "Alasan gue bikin lo kesel adalah, supaya lo selalu inget buat kesel sama gue. Supaya nama gue selalu ada di pikiran lo, walaupun itu karena hal buruk," mata Sehun terpejam, mencoba mengingat muka sangar Luhan pas marah atau kesel sama dia.

"Tadi gue sempet berantem sama Kris _hyung_," kata Sehun.

Kris bersin.

"Dia nanya ke gue, 'Miranda Keer atau Luhan?' dan gue galau. Tapi sekarang enggak. Gue tau gue sayang sama lo _noon_... enggak. Gue cinta sama lo _noon_," ucap Sehun sambil senyum ke Luhan. "Gue gak berharap banyak kok. Gue gak berharap lo bales cinta gue atau gimana...," Sehun ngelepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Luhan. "Gue cuma pengen lo tau, kalo gue cinta sama lo _noon_. Gue gak pengen lo diambil orang..."

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil gitarnya. "Masuk yok, _noon_? Dingin gini di luar...," Sehun kembali senyum ke Luhan dan ngulurin tangannya, ngajak Luhan masuk ke dalem.

Luhan nunduk. Perlahan dia megang tangan Sehun dan tanpa aba – aba, dia meluk Sehun. "Wo-woah, _noona_?"

"Gue juga sayang lo Hun... Gue baru sadar belakangan ini kalo gue sayang sama lo.. Dasar cowok albino nyebelin!" Luhan teriak di sebelah kuping Sehun. Kalo bukan Luhan, entah Sehun udah ngapain orang ini.

Sehun meluk pinggang Luhan. "Jadi...," Sehun sedikit ngelonggarin pelukannya. "Lo mau jadi cewek gue _noon_?"

Luhan nyengir gak berdosa. "Enggak~," jawab Luhan.

"HAH?! _NOON_? SETELAH GUE MENYIAPKAN PIDATO KAYAK GITU LO NOLAK GUE? EHANJIR," Sehun frustasi. "KRIS _HYUNG _RENCANA LO GAGAL KAMPRET. MIRANDA KEER BUAT GUE, GUE GAMAU TAU! KRIS _HYUNG_ KELUAR LOOO—."

Omongan Sehun keputus pas Luhan nyium bibirnya cepet. "Enggak bisa bilang 'enggak', Hun. Gue mau jadi cewek lo...," kata Luhan. "Asal Miranda bisa disampingin dikit, gue mau."

Sehun membatu. Dia masih kaget kalo Luhan nyium dia tadi. Is this For real?!

"_Noon_...," Panggil Sehun. Luhan nengok. "Lo tadi nyium gue..." Luhan ngangguk. "Lo udah nyium gue.. berarti gue boleh nyium lo? Terus kebawah dikit.. terus kebawah lagi.. terus—."

PLAK!

"DASAR PERVERT MESUM SARAP!"

.

.

"Jadi kalian jadian...?" Tanya Xiumin di meja makan pagi ini. Matanya kayak ibu mertua lagi ngintrogasi calon menantunya. Xiumin nunjuk Sehun pake garpunya. "Lo.. sampe bikin Luhan sakit hati...," Xiumin naro tangannya di lehernya kayak motong leher.

Sehun keringet dingin. "I-Iya _noon_...," Sehun nelen ludahnya.

Anak – anak lain ngetawain Sehun. Luhan juga. "_Noona _jahat ngetawain Sehun...," Sehun pouting lucu ke depan muka Luhan.

Luhan ketawa pelan terus nyendokin nasi goreng dan aba – aba nyuapin Sehun. "Aaaaaaa~~."

HAP

Sehun langsung makan dari sendok Luhan. _Itung itung ciuman gak langsung_. Dasar akal busuk.

"Ugh, makan di depan tv sana!"

"Mesra – mesraan jangan di meja makan plis!"

"HunHan _get a room please_!"

Dan satu meja langsung ngeliatin orang yang ngucapin kata terakhir. Kai. "Apa?" Kai watados.

"Enggak," ucap Xiumin. "HunHan udah, yang lain kapan nih? Ya gak, Kris? Xing?" Goda Xiumin sambil ngelirik Kris dan Yixing yang lagi makan hadep hadepan.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

Mereka berdua keselek. "Apaan sih _noon_/_jie_!" Teriak mereka berdua barengan sebelum akhirnya menatap satu sama lain.

"Tuh kan, bareng. Kalian itu jodoh! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Chen ketawa keras.

"Gue sama dia gak jodoh!" Teriak Yixing dan Kris barengan lagi.

"ITU JODOH! HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Chen ketawa makin keras, di selingi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai.

SREK!

Seseorang berdiri dari meja makan. "Tao kenyang," kata orang itu yang ternyata Tao. Dia minum air putih, dan langsung jalan ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Semua bisa liat, kalo muka ceria Tao tiba – tiba berubah kusut.

Yixing menghela nafasnya kemudian ikutan berdiri, ninggalin meja makan sebelum melirik Kris dengan cepat. "Tao..," panggil Yixing menghampiri Tao.

Tao udah dikamarnya. Cepet banget. Pake ninjutsu.

"Tao...," Yixing ngebuka pintu kamar Tao perlahan. "Tao, _jiejie_ mau ngomong sama kamu sayang..."

"Ngomong apa lagi _jie_? Ngomong kalo _jie_ masih suka sama Kris _ge_?" Sahut Tao dingin sambil masukin beberapa buku ke tas-nya. Siap siap berangkat.

Yixing menggeleng. "Enggak, Tao. Kamu salah paham terus dari dulu. _Jie _sama Kris udah gak ada hubungan apa – apa. _Plus_, _Jie_ udah suka sama orang lain..."

Tao membulatkan mata-nya. "Siapa _Jie_?"

Dengan menunduk dan wajah memerah, Yixing ngomong pelaaaaaaan banget. "Su-Suho _oppa_..."

.

.

"Su-Suho _oppa_..."

BRAK!

Keranjang baju kotor yang dibawa Kyungsoo jatuh di depan kamar Tao. Tangan Kyungsoo gemeteran. Jadi... Yixing suka sama Suho sekarang?

Yixing yang mendengar suara jatoh langsung ngeliat ke depan, "Kyungsoo? Kenapa? Kok bisa jatoh?"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya masih bengong, melirik ke Yixing. "O-oh? Oh enggak.. tadi gue keserimpet jadinya cucian jatoh..."

"Yakin? Gak kenapa – napa kan kaki lo?" Tanya Yixing memastikan. Kyungsoo ngangguk dan buru – buru mungutin baju baju yang jatoh.

Tiba – tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

Warnanya item.

Ada motif bunga – bunganya.

Atasnya ada tulisan RIDER.

Kolornya Chen.

"KYAAAA! CHEN _OPPA_! KOK KOLORNYA DI SINI?!"

* * *

**HEYYOOOOO GIMANA? kkkk**

**inget ini officiall pair ya gak ada crack!**

**Thanks for your review guys! I apreciate it verrryyy much!**

**KEEP REVIEW YA XOXOXOXOXO SMOOOCH**

**buat yang nanya, yang 'Closing My Eyes' ada lanjutannya atau enggak... itu oneshot...**


	6. Masa Lalu (I KrisLay)

_"Yixing kenapa nangis?" tanya anak cowok yang lumayan tinggi buat seumuran dia ke anak cewek yang lagi duduk telungkupan di pojok ruang tamunya._

_Anak cewek berambut panjang itu, Yixing, gak jawab. Malah tambah nangis."Mama... Papa... hiks.."_

_Si cowok ini langsung terdiam. Dia mulai inget, semalem pas dia tidur, dia denger suara sirine polisi dari luar rumahnya. Juga suara orang ribut – ribut._

_"Yixing jangan nangis lagi.. Kan ada Kris di sini," kata si cowok, Kris, sambil duduk di sebelah Yixing. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil Yixing._

_"Huaa.. Kris... Mama.. Papa.. hiks.. berdarah... hiks..," Yixing masih terus menangis._

_Kris makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dalam hati, Kris tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua di umur 7 tahun. Umurnya sekarang. Makanya, dia tidak tahu, hal apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yixing. Yixing sahabatnya dari umur 3 tahun, ia kenal betul dengan Yixing yang jarang menangis. Dan sekarang?_

_Kris mengelus-elus rambut panjang Yixing, "Coba Yixing ceritain, kenapa Yixing nangis begini?"_

_"Semalem... pas Mama lagi nemenin Yixing tidur..hiks," jawab Yixing masih diselingi tangisan, "Tiba – tiba ada suara Papa teriak... hiks.. Terus, Mama langsung keluar dari kamar Yixing... lalu Mama ikutan teriak... hiks.. hiks," Yixing meremas kemeja yang digunakan Kris. "Pas Yixing intip... hiks, dari kamar.. Mama sama Papa berdarah.. hiks.. ad-ada yang megang pisau berdarah – darah.. hiks...," jelas Yixing. "Terus.. hiks.. Yixing takut.. hiks... Yixing ngumpet di lemari.. hiks..."_

_Kris terdiam. Ia dengar, kata ibunya, perampok masuk ke rumah Yixing, mencuri uang dan berakhir dengan membunuh orang tua Yixing._

_"Sudah, Yixing jangan nangis lagi...," ucap Kris. "Yixing gak sendirian kok.. Kan ada Kris disini..?"_

.

.

.

"Yixing..?" panggil Suho sambil ngegoyangin badan Yixing yang ketiduran di meja makan. Mas Junmyun baru aja pulang dari rumah temennya dan ini udah lumayan malem. Jam 11 cyiin. Suho ngeliat, di meja makan, ada segelas susu coklat hangat terus dia senyum. Kayaknya Yixing mau minum susu tapi ketiduran.

Suho masih ngegoyangin badannya Yixing. "Yixing.. Bangun woy, lo ketiduran...," kata Suho. Anehnya, Yixing yang biasanya gak kebo—kayak Kai, dibangunin begitu gak bangun – bangun.

Akhirnya, Suho ngangkat badan Yixing. Muka-nya merah dan keringetan. "Yixing? Astaghfirullah, kenapa lo keringetan gini dan—Ya Tuhan, Xing! Lo sakit?!" Suho nyentuh jidat Yixing. Panas.

.

.

.

_"Kris, mulai sekarang, Yixing bakal tinggal di rumah kita. Kamu seneng gak?" Tanya Mama Kris pada Kris yang sedang sarapan. _

_Kris tersenyum lebar. "Woah beneran, Xing?" Kris menoleh ke Yixing yang mengaduk – aduk sop ayamnya gak napsu. "Xing..?"_

_Yixing menghela nafas, "Yixing gak mau sarapan...," kata Yixing sambil menaruh sendoknya. _

_Mama Kris terlihat khawatir, ia segera menghampiri Yixing. "Yixing mau makan apa sayang?"_

_Yixing menggeleng. "Yixing mau ketemu Mama sama Papa... hiks.. Mama.. Papa..."_

_._

_Dan sejak hari itu, Yixing tinggal bersama Kris. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Tapi satu hal yang Kris sesali. Dia udah gak pernah liat Yixing senyum lagi. Yang ada malah, suara Yixing nangis tiap malem sendirian. Kenapa Kris bisa tau? Jelas, kamar Yixing sama Kris sebelahan._

_Dan malam ini, masih sama. Padahal biasanya malam ini malam paling indah buat pelajar seperti mereka. Iya lah, gimana enggak? Besok hari kelulusan. Wisuda SMA mereka. Tapi tetep aja, sama seperti malam kemaren, Yixing masih nangis. Dan Kris bisa denger, apa yang Yixing ucapkan dalam tangisnya._

_"Mama.. Papa.. hiks.. Yixing udah lulus SMA loh.. hiks.. Coba Mama sama Papa bisa dateng ke acara wisuda-nya Yixing..."_

_"Selama ini Yixing seneng kok, bisa tinggal di rumah Wu... Tapi Yixing kangen Mama sama Papa..."_

_Dan maelm itu, Kris mukul tembok yang ada di kamarnya. Kayak film – film action gitu, walaupun berakhir dengan lebam di tangannya. "Kenapa gue gak bisa bikin Yixing senyum..? Sekali aja? Kenapa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Panasnya lumayan tinggi," kata Kyungsoo. "Perlu kita bawa ke dokter gak nih?"

Xiumin menggeleng, "besok pagi gue anter dia ke dokter.. buat sekarang, kita suruh dia istirahat dulu aja.. Gue gak mau dia ke ganggu karena kita bawa mondar – mandir ke RS."

"Gue aja yang nganter dia ke RS," kata Suho dan Kris barengan. Terus mereka saling liat. "Apa?"

Semua anak Kost-an ngeliatin Yixing yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya plus badan keringetan di kasurnya. "Gue inget!" ucap Luhan. "Dua hari yang lalu, pas ujan lebat, Yixing itu balik ke kost-an ujan – ujanan! Padahal gue udah ngingetin, kalo dia itu gampang sakit. Bukannya mandi atau apa, dia langsung ganti baju dan jalan ke tempat dance!" jelas Luhan. "Apa gara – gara itu ya?"

"Oh gue juga inget," Kai ngeliatin yang lain. "Kalo gak salah waktu ujan lebat itu, Yixing _noona_ gabisa fokus nge dance. Gue nyuruh dia balik aja tapi dia gak mau. Apa dia udah sakit ya waktu itu? Terus dia nahan sakitnya gitu?"

Kris menghela nafas. "Yixing emang gila. Sok kuat," kata Kris sambil jalan keluar dari kamar Yixing dan membuat yang lain bingung.

Dengan sabar, Kyungsoo mencelupkan lap ke air hangat kemudian menaruhnya lagi ke jidat Yixing. "Malem ini gue bakal ngurusin Yixing.. Jadi kalo besok pagi gue gabisa masak sarapan...," Kyungsoo ngeliat ke Luhan dan Xiumin, "_Jie_.. kalian masak ya..?"

Xiumin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mau gimana juga, dia gak terlalu pinter masak. Tapi demi adik-nya yang lagi sakit, _Why not?_

.

.

_Setelah Wisuda, Yixing sampai di rumah Wu duluan. Dan disana, ada Henry. Kakak sepupu Kris yang emang udah dikenal sama Yixing dari lama gara – gara sering main ke rumah. Dari pertama kali ketemu sama Henry, Yixing udah nyadar. Cowok ini modus ke dia. Tapi apa peduli Yixing. Jadi, walaupun sudah 4 kali Henry nembak dia, dia gak pernah bisa nerima._

_ "Oh, Henry_-ge_," kata Yixing sambil membungkuk sebentar terus langsung masuk ke kamarnya._

_Pas dia baru mau ganti baju, pintu kamarnya dibuka. "Yixing~ Lo sendirian kan?"_

_Henry._

_Henry deketin Yixing. "_Gege_ mau apa?" Tanya Yixing dingin sambil tau, mata Henry kayak orang laper. Laper dalam tanda kutip ya maksud gue. "_Gege_...Keluar.."_

_Henry mojokin Yixing di tembok, "Gue gak mau," kata Henry sebelum akhirnya nyium bibir Yixing. Yixing kaget dan otomatis mukul – mukul Henry dan nyoba dorong dia. Apa daya, cowok lebih kuat dari cewek. Itulah hukum alam. Yixing gak akan bisa ngedorong Henry._

_Henry nahan tangan Yixing dan memperdalam ciumannya. Yixing masih berusaha berontak, tapi tetep aja. Gagal._

_Tangan Henry mulai ngebuka kancing seragam yang dipake sama Yixing, dan berusaha ngelepas bra Yixing. Yixing mau teriak, tapi bibirnya masih di cium Henry. Alhasil dia nangis._

_BRUK!_

_Satu dorongan keras ke arah kiri berhasil bikin Henry jatuh ke lantai. "Apa – apaan lo, _Ge_?"_

_Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kris. Kris langsung narik tangan Yixing keluar dari kamarnya. _

_Berantakan. Lo harus tau keadan Yixing sekarang. Berantakan. Kris buru – buru ngancingin baju Yixing dan meluk dia. "Ssst.. Udah Yixing.. Lo udah gak apa – apa...," kata Kris. "Kan ada gue disini...?"_

_._

_"Ma, Pa, aku sama Yixing keterima di Kwanghee University. Seoul," kata Kris saat Mama-nya, Papa-nya, dan Yixing lagi duduk di ruang tamu. "Kita berdua mau nge-kost disana. Boleh?"_

_Mama-nya Kris langsung nangis. Persis kayak mama-nya author waktu tau tante author yang paling kecil(?) masuk kuliah dan harus pergi ke singapur. Jeng jeng._

_Papa-nya Kris langsung berdiri dan meluk Kris. "Jelas boleh-lah kalian nge-kost di Seoul. Asal gak lupa, kalo liburan balik ke China...," kata Papa-nya. "Kalian harus sukses ya disana.." _

_Yixing senyum ngeliat Kris sama Papa-nya. "Oh iya, Yixing. Sini," kata Papa-nya Kris. Yixing agak kaget, terus langsung jalan ke Papa Kris yang lagi meluk Kris. "Om juga bangga sama kamu, sayang..," kata Papa Kris dan langsung nyium jidat-nya Yixing, dan meluk dia._

_Yixing nangis. Pelan – pelan dia ngomong, "Papa..."_

_"Iya Yixing, iya.. Kamu boleh kok manggil Om dan Tante 'Papa-Mama'..," Kata Papa Kris sambil ngelus punggung Yixing. "Bukannya dari awal Om sama Tante udah nyuruh kamu begitu..?"_

_Kris tersenyum. Sebenernya, salah satu alasan Kris ngebawa Yixing 'lari' dari rumah ini, dari China, adalah biar Yixing bisa lupa sama kejadian itu. Biar Yixing, yang trauma sama Henry, bisa lupa sama trauma-nya._

_._

_._

Lagi – lagi ujan deres, menggagalkan Xiumin dkk- buat nganter Yixing ke RS. Well, alam tidak berpihak pada kalian nak.

Kyungsoo lagi di dapur, masakin sop ayam buat Yixing. Raut mukanya tuh khawatiiiiiir banget. Jelas lah, partner dalam hal rumah tangganya nih.

"Yixing belom baikan?" Tanya Kris dari belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Yang ada tambah parah, _ge_."

Suho mendesah, "Haah, salah dia juga ujan – ujanan waktu itu...," kata Suho sambil mijat – mijat batang hidungnya. "Coba dia nelfon gue, pasti gue jemput...," kata Suho.

Kris mendengus. "Oh gitu?"

.

.

_"Gue sayang lo Xing," kata Kris di pesawat. "Lo mau jadi cewek gue?" Kris megang tangan Yixing. "Udah berapa tahun kita kenal? 16 Tahun kan? Lo tau, selama bertahun – tahun itu gue nyimpen perasaan gue buat lo. Dan gue beneran ngerasa sedih, waktu gue gak bisa liat lo senyum lagi, gabisa liat lo ketawa lagi. Dan yang gue dapet malah suara lo nangis tiap malem." _

_"Apalagi waktu Henry-_ge_... Jujur, gue marah banget. Dan gue sengaja, ngajak lo buat nerima kuliah di Kwanghee, biar lo bisa lupa sama kejadian itu," Kris narik nafas. "Gue janji, gue bakal ngejagain lo. Walupun kalo suatu hari kita putus, gue janji, gue bakal ngejagain lo. Selalu." Kata Kris. "Soalnya lo Cuma punya gue di dunia, Xing."_

_Yixing diem dan dia sendiri ngerasa, dia gemeteran pas dipegang sama Kris. Kris buru – buru ngelepas pegangan tangannya. "So-sori, gue lupa. Maaf kalo lo masih trau—."_

_"Mau Kris."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Gue mau jadi cewek lo.."_

_._

_Hari demi hari di Korea dijalani mereka dengan Indah. Tapi semua berubah, ketika ada anak baru di kost-an yang mereka tempati. Namanya Tao. Dan cewek itu berhasil narik perhatian Kris. Kris jadi suka lupa janji-nya dengan Yixing. Dan Yixing kesel._

_"Gue mau kita putus aja Kris," kata Yixing suatu hari di sebuah taman. "Gue rasa lo udah gak peduli sama gue."_

_Kris tersentak. "Gimana bisa? Gue cuma punya lo di sini, dan lo Cuma punya gue disini. Maksud lo ap—."_

_"Tatapan lo beda, Kris," Kata Yixing. "Tatapan lo beda kalo ngeliat gue dan ngeliat Tao. Gue tau itu." Yixing menutup matanya, "Lo udah janji kan ,gak akan bohong sama gue? Jadi gue minta lo jujur...," ujar Yixing. "Lo udah gak suka sama gue.. Lo Cuma ngejagain gue sebagai adek lo... Dan lo jatuh cinta sama Tao.."_

_"Xing, enggak—."_

_"_We're done_, Kris. _We're done_.."_

_._

_._

Yixing bangun dari tidurnya, yang dia rasa lama banget. Kepalanya muter. "Woah woah woah, gue dimana...?" gumamnya sambil berusaha duduk di kasur. "Oh dikamar.."

_Kenapa gue mimpiin soal masa lalu ya...? Ah gapeduli_—Pikirnya.

"Yixing, Kyungsoo baw—Ah! Yixing lo udah bangun? Ya Allah~," jerit Kyungsoo gembira sambil naruh Sop ayam di nakas Yixing. Yixing senyum. "Gue sakit jadi ngerepotin lo ya, Kyung? Sori ya.."

Kyungsoo buru – buru ngegeleng. "Enggak kok, Xing. Justru gue khawatir lo kenapa – napa. Secara musim gak jelas gini...," kata Kyungsoo, "Lo liat aja Sehun sedih, sepatu-nya gak kering – kering dari kemaren~~."

Yixing ketawa. Dia ngeliat pintu kamarnya yang kebuka. Seperti biasa, terdengar teriakkan dari lantai bawah. Yixing ngambil Sop-nya dan mulai makan. Enak.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut! Yixing sakit, lo masih pada ribut!" Kedengeran teriakan melengking. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo jalan keluar dan teriak dari tangga, "Yixing udah bangun! Dan dia udah baikan!"

.

.

"Yixing udah bangun! Dan dia udah baikkan!"

Mendengar itu, seseorang yang tadinya minum kopi dengan ganteng, kalem, bersahaja, berwibawa, penuh tatakrama dan sopan santun, langsung naruh teh-nya dan lari ke kamar Yixing. "Yixing...?"

"Oh, hai Suho – _oppa_...," kata Yixing pelan sambil dadah – dadah ke orang ganteng nan anggun, manis-baik hati-sopan-berwibawa tinggi. Mas Junmyun.

"Lo udah sembuh? Mana yang sakit? Udah gak apa – apa..?" tanya Suho lembut sambil duduk di pinggir kasur Yixing dan ngelus rambut Yixing.

Yixing deg – degan. "Err.. gue udah gak apa – apa kok ge..," dan Yixing tau. Mukanya pasti merah sekarang.

"Yakin? Muka lo merah, Xing..," kata Suho dan malah ngelus pipi Yixing. Kampret.

"Serius _oppa_¸ gue udah gak kenapa – kenapa!" Kata Yixing sambil ngelepas tangan Suho dari pipi-nya.

"EKHEM!"

Terdengar suara EKHEM-an(?) yang dibuat- buat. "Misi yang lagi mesra.. boleh gantian nanyain, Yixing..?" sindir Baekhyun.

Suho buru – buru ngejauh dari Yixing sambil garuk tengkuknya, dan akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar situ, meninggalkan Yixing yang ditanyain 1001 pertanyaan. Paling banyak sih dari tetua kita, Luhan dan Xiumin.

((GUE GAK TUA KAMPRET.  
Udah Xiumin tua mah tua aja))

"Lo gausah nahan sakit gitu Xing," kata Kris datar. "Gausah sok kuat. Lo penyakitan kali dari dulu," Kris ngeliatin Yixing.

"Cih, tau apa lo soal gue?" tanya Yixing gak peduli.

"Semuanya. Gue tau semua tentang lo lebih dari lo tau diri lo sendiri, Xing."

.

.

.

* * *

**WOHOOOOoO ZHEHOONS KEMBALI BEIBEH  
Chapter ini garing ya iya heeh gue tau. gue gak mood nulis humor.**

**BUAT KAMPRET KALO KAMU BACA YA SAYANG. LO MINTA LANJUT GUE LANGSUNG NULIS. SEHARI JADI NIH MPRET. MUAH**

**BUAT READERSKU MAKASIH REVIEWNYA ;;;; BUAT SILENTREADERSKU COBA REVIEWNYA ;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**AI LOP YU ALL. AI LOP YU. **

**MAKASIH BANGET MAKASIH. MAKASIH /ugly sobs**


	7. Beach 1

Jadi, sekarang mereka libur dari kampus. (Sebenernya gue gatau kampus ada liburnya atau enggak tapi yaudah lah namanya juga fanfiction). Dan mereka lagi debat, LIBURAN ENAKNYA KEMANA?

"Ke kamar Miranda Kerr"— Sehun.

"Asal gak ngabisin duit mah kemana aja jadi"—Kyungsoo, takut duit belanja abis.

"Terserah kalian aja. Gue kemana aja seneng kok"—Mas Joonmyun.

"Gausah kemana – mana"—Kris, Chen, Kai, Xiumin.

"Ke Puncak" –Baekhyun.

"Game center"—Chanyeol.

"Kita ke pantai aja gimana?" celeteuk Luhan pas semua anak lagi males – malesan di depan tv. Luhan sendiri lagi duduk di pangku Sehun. So swit ya mereka.

_Boleh juga. Itung itung bisa liat Luhan _noona_ pake baju renang omaigat_—Sehun, busuk banget sih lo bocah.

Dan celetukan dari Luhan tadi, mengakhiri perdebatan itu. Karena akhirnya, mereka semua pergi ke pantai.

.

.

"Yixing, mau gue bantuin?" Tanya Suho sambil ancang – ancang mau bawain barang Yixing begitu mereka sampe di Cottage yang udah di pesen sama Kris beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mereka ke sini naik Van—yang juga di sewa sama Kris dari temennya. Suasana-nya lumayan loh. Gak terlalu rame, gak terlalu sepi. Enak deh.

Yixing langsung noleh ke Suho, "Eh, Gausah.. Gue bisa kok sendiri...," tolak Yixing sambil nyeret koper kecilnya.

Suho mendecak pelan dan langsung ngambil koper Yixing dan dia bawa. "Eh-_Oppa_—."

"Udah gue aja yang bawa," kata Suho sambil jalan masuk ke Cottage.

Dari deket mobil, Kris ngeliatin Suho-Yixing. Cemburu. Marah. Kesel.

"Lo emang harus move on bro," kata seseorang dari belakang Kris. Chanyeol. "Gue udah ngerasa kalo Yixing suka sama Suho. Lo harus move on secepatnya kalo lo gamau sakit hati."Chanyeol nutup pintu mobil dan ngunci pintu-nya. Dia ngelempar tiker ke Kris dan ngasih isyarat lewat matanya buat ngebawa tiker itu ke dalem cottage. Kris mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya nurut Chanyeol buat naruh tiker itu kedalem.

"Karena lo bakal ngersain nyesek, kalo gak cepet – cepet move on..," gumamnya, "Atau kalo gak cepet- cepet nyatain perasaan lo ke orang yang sebenernya _paling _lo sayang..," Chanyeol senyum dan ngebawa barang-nya ke dalem Cottage.

"Woaaah!" teriak Baekhyun begitu kakinya masuk ke dalem cottage yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar itu. "Kris! Gue gak nyangka lo bisa nemu tempat se-besar ini!"

Kris nyengir. "Yang punya kompleks Cottage(?) ini temen-nya temen ayah gue. Jadi gue udah pernah ke sini. Duluuuu banget," jelas Kris.

"Tapi Bro," kata Chen. "Cuma ada lima kamar..."

Semua hening.

"Ya berarti dua dari kita bakal tidur di luar," kata Kris santai. "Cowok cowok loh ya, masa iya cewek kita suruh tidur di luar-_-," tambahnya. Gentleman banget sih kamu Kris. Kayak PSY.

Cewek – cewek langsung naruh barangnya ke kamar yang ada di dalem. Luhan-Yixing, Xiumin-Tao, Baekhyun-Kyungsoo, menempati tiga kamar pertama dan sekarang, cowok – cowok lagi suit.

"BATU, GUNTING, KERTAS!" Teriak mereka barengan.

Dan setelah itu, ada suara "HOREEEE" dan suara "SIALANANJIRHAUWHUIDHSUHUHA HSJHDSHDOI*!*# (*)(#(#"

Akhirnya, Chen dan Kai tidur di luar. Dengan kasur tipis. Obat nyamuk bakar. Autan. Nyamuk. Juga kipas angin. "Sial, kalo tau gue bawa bedcover," kata Chen.

"Ya ngapain ke pantai bawa bedcover, pinter-_-," Ujar Kai sambil ngobrak – ngabrik tas-nya, nyari celana renang. Setelah ketemu, dia langsung ngelepas baju-nya (anjir hoons sabar hoons jan mimisan ngebayangin Kai topless) dan jalan ke kamar Kris-Chanyeol buat ganti celana-nya.

"Sebenernya gue sangat setuju buat ke pantai," gumam Chanyeol sambil ikutan ganti baju.

Kris naikin sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kita bisa liat cewek – cewek cakep di musim panas kayak gini," jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. "Kalo lo semua ngerti maksud gue, lo juga pasti seneng."

Kai diem sambil ngelepas kancing celana-nya (OMGOMGOMG KAI DON'T SEDUCE ME BABE). "...Gue gak ngerti..," Kai nurunin celana-nya (MAMA ANAKMU MIMISAN MAMA).

"Kai lo gausah sok model gitu ngelepas celana pelan pelan. Kita semua cowok men. Gue gak mau dikira maho gara gara lo kayak lagi striptis gitu di depan gue-_-," Kris mijet – mijet pelipisnya.

"Kalo gue maho juga ya, gabakal gue demen sama kalian-_-," ujar Kai sambil make celana renangnya.

"WOI LO BERDUA NGERTI MAKSUD GUE GAK SIH?" teriak Chanyeol kesel.

Kai dan Kris nengok. Kai ngegeleng tapi Kris ngangguk. "Gue ngerti. Kalo musim panas udara-nya panas. Otomatis cewek – cewek pada pake... bikini...," jawab Kris sambil ngebayangin cewe cakep kayak Park Bom 2NE1 pake bikini.

Kai diem. Dia mulai membayangkan hal – hal yang jauh lebih parah dari Kris. Dia udah ngebayangin sampe kamar hotel. Lo bayangin aja seberapa mesum dia.

"Dan bagus-nya lagi," ujar Chanyeol menghentikan lamunan mesum kedua orang itu, "Kita bisa tau, cewek kost-an kita yang punya badan paling bagus, siapa..."

CLING

Mata Kris dan Kai langsung kebuka lebar selebar badan Shindong. "Bener juga ya..."

"Menurut gue yang badannya bagus itu Baekhyun...," ujar Kris sambil duduk di kasur. Yang lain ikutan.

Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Apaan, datar begitu! Menurut gue Luhan..."

"Awas di amuk sama Sehun lo," kata Kai ngingetin kalo Luhan udah punya anjing penjaga. "Kalo gue Kyungso..."

"ANAK MADRASAH GITU MANA SEKSI?!"

"TAU. GUE AJA GA YAKIN DIA TAU BIKINI ATAU ENGGAK."

"YAUDAH LAH KALIAN SELOW AJA KAN GUE YANG BAYANGIN SHIT." Teriak Kai kesel sambil keluar dari kamar KrisYeol dan jalan ke pantai.

Kris sama Chanyeol Cuma ngangkat bahu dan ngikutin Kai yang udah jalan ke pantai. "Girls, kalian gak ke pantai?" Teriak Kris dari luar dan dia yakin, cewek – cewek pada denger.

"NANTIIII~~~~!" Teriak mereka satu satu. Kris cuma ngangguk dan ngajak Chen-Sehun-Suho buat ke pantai. Kris ngambil tiker dan dia bawa ke pantai.

Pas mereka sampe di pantai...

"Kyaaa~~ Ya ampun itu ganteng banget sih mereka ber-6!"

"Udah punya pacar belom ya?"

"Itu yang rambutnya warna – warni lucu! Ih rambutnya pengen gue makan tau gak!"

"Itu yang mukanya mirip angry bird juga kece tauuuuuu! Sayang bawa – bawa tiker jadi kayak om – om yang megang kunci Villa gitu..."

"Ih ih ih, yang kulitnya agak item itu ganteng ih cocok sama keadaan di pantai omegat ada abs-nya lagi!"

"Itu yang mukanya kayak malaikat kalo deket – deket dia panas di pantai gak kerasa kali ya..."

"Yatuhan yang mukanya kayak anak kecil itu lucu tauuuu! Yang giginya rapih banget! Mana tinggi lagi..."

"EH LO YANG MUKANYA KOTAK. MINGGIR DONG. GANGGU SUASANA BANGET SIH LO!"

"TAU NIH. UDAH TAU INI DERETAN ORANG GANTENG! LO NGAPAIN DI SITU HAH?!"

"KAYAK GANTENG AJA!"

"TAU! PERGI LO!"

Dan segala macam hinaan muncul ke Chen. (**_BUAT KAMPRET KALO BACA. MAAF GUE NISTAIN BIASLO. Pis lof and gawl beibeh)_**

Chen Cuma bisa nunduk. "LIAT LO SEMUA KALO GUE NYANYI NANTI! LIAT! AWAS SAMPE LO SEMUA NGEFANS SAMA GUE!"

Yang lain ketawa dan memilih gelar Tiker di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari air laut(?). Kris duduk di selonjoran di atas tiker. Di ikutin Sehun dan Suho. Kai, Chen, Chanyeol sih udah nyebur ke laut. Kalo kata Kris sih, pake _Sunblock_ dulu, biar gak item. Kayaknya, Chen sama Chanyeol pengen ikutan kayak Kai. Biar seksi. RAWR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Suho," panggil Kris. Suho nengok. "Apa?"

"Menurut lo anak anak cewek pada pake baju renang gak...?" Tanya Kris langsung to the point. Sehun ikutan nimbrung dan tiduran di atas tiker.

Cowok paling muda itu nutup matanya. "Kalo menurut gue Luhan _noona_ bakal pake bikini...," gumamnya pelan. Dia mulai ngebayangin _Noona_ kesayangan dia itu pake bikini. _Oh my heaven._

Suho ngegaruk tengkuknya. "Gue gak yakin Yixing pake baju renang...," ujar Suho disambut _Death Glare_ dari Kris. "Apa?-_-."

"Hei, gue bawa semangka nih~~," kata seseorang dari belakang mereka bertiga.

Kris, Suho, dan Sehun langsung nengok belakang. Dan mereka melotot.

Do Kyungsoo. Pake baju renang. DO KYUNGSOO PEMIRSAH. ANAK MADRASAH!

Kyungsoo pake baju renang. Tapi luarnya di tutupin sama kaos dan kain yang dililit jadi rok gitu. Ngerti gak? Bayangin sendiri ya. Rambut sepunggung-nya dia iket dua. Dan itu ngasih kesan imut, _tapi masih seksi. _Dia bawa sebuah semangka. Cocok buat musim panas dan main di pantai kayak sekarang.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Kris, "Ini elo?" Kris ngedip – ngedip. Masih gak percaya di hadapannya ini seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo duduk di atas tiker dan naruh semangkanya (Jujur gue nulisnya rada gemeteran. Kyungsoo naruh semangkanya. Lo ngerti maksud gue kan). "Ya siapa lagi..?" Kyungsoo ketawa kecil.

"Woah! Semangka!" Teriak Kai yang baru aja dateng dari laut. Badannya udah basah. Kayaknya dia diceburin ke laut sama Chen & Chanyeol. "Siapa nih yang bawa—HOW IN THE WORLD, KYUNGSOO _NOONA_?!" Jerit Kai pas liat Kyungsoo. Dan sekali lagi, orang – orang gak percaya kalo ini Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo _sweat drop_. "Kalian kenapa, sih? Kok kayaknya syok gitu liat gue..."

"Iya, soalnya mereka gak nyangka lo pake baju renang kayak gini," kata Luhan yang tiba – tiba dateng sambil bawa Pisau. Kayaknya buat belah semangka. (Bukan belah duren loh ya).

Oke. Sekarang penampilan Luhan. Luhan lebih ekstrime. Kayaknya, dia emang pake bikini. Tapi luarnya ditutupin baju gak berlengan dan bawahannya gak pake apa – apa. Udah di pastiin kalo kita semua bisa liat paha putih-mulus-indah-nya Luhan. (Eh, paha Luhan beneran indah loh. Liat aja waktu dia main bola di Asian Dream Cup. Sumpah gue iri-_-).

_GLEK_

Sehun nelen ludah. Dia merhatiin paha Luhan. _Ehanjir kenapa bawahannya gak pake rok atau apa sih-_- Ini _noona_ emang minta gue serang apa gimana_...

_Buset, Luhan lebih parah dari Kyungsoo. GILA, _kali ini gantian batin Kris bersuara.

Suho gak mau mikir macem – macem, jadi dia langsung ngeliatin Chen yang lagi di tenggelemin sama Chanyeol. Padahal sebenernya pikiran dia melayang – layang ke bikini model apa yang bakal Yixing pake.

Merasa di perhatiin sama pemangsa, Luhan langsung merinding. Dia ngeliat ke arah Sehun dan Kris yang lagi ngeliatin paha-nya. "APA LO BERDUA?! BERHENTI NGELIATIN GUE!" kata Luhan sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Kris dan Sehun dengan pisau yang dia bawa.

Chanyeol dateng ke deket tiker sambil nyeret Chen yang nyaris gak bernyawa gara – gara di tenggelemin tadi. "Weeh~! Semangkaa~! Kyungsoo, potongin buat gue dong!" Pinta Chanyeol sambil duduk di atas Tiker. Dengan senang hati, Kyungsoo motong semangka itu dan ngasih ke Chanyeol.

Anak – anak cowok bingung. Kok Chanyeol gak bereaksi apa – apa sama badan Luhan atau Kyungsoo sih... Akhirnya mereka ngeliatin Chanyeol. Chanyeol merinding. "Apaan sih._."

"Oh iya, Yeol," panggil Luhan. Chanyeol nengok. "Tadi Baekhyun mau bawa tiker satu lagi. Mending lo bantuin dia deh. Secara lo tau, Baekhyun gabisa ngangkat yang berat – berat."

Chanyeol ngangguk. Dia males sih, ngebantuin Baekhyun. Tapi apa lo bisa mengabaikan perintah dari tetua kost-an? Enggak-_-. Chanyeol jalan ke cottage sambil ngeliat – liat sekitar. Gak jarang ada cewek – cewek yang ngeliatin dia dan dia senyumin, alhasil cewek itu mati suri.

Begitu dia sampe di depan cottage-nya, dia bisa liat, Baekhyun ngebawa tiker dan sekotak _sandwich_ dengan susah payah. Gimana enggak. Badan sekecil itu ngebawa banyak barang. Mana kuat-_-. Gak sadar, Baekhyun jalan dan kakinya keserimpet. Sebelum dia jatoh, Chanyeol udah nangkep dia, "Woah, woah, hati – hati napa Baek.."

Baekhyun langsung nengok, "Eoh? Ah, makasih Yeol~!" kata dia sambil berusaha nyeimbangin diri dan jalan lagi—Masih ngebawa banyak barang.

Dengan santai, Chanyeol ngambil tiker dari tangan Baekhyun. "Gue aja yang bawa," Chanyeol senyum ke Baekhyun. Tapi senyuman itu memudar, digantikan dengan mulut mangap lebar melihat penampilan Baekhyun. Perlu di jabarkan?

Dia pake baju renang (juga). Tapi gak se-ekstrime Luhan. Baju renangnya gak buka – bukaan. Cuma nge-_expose_ paha sama pundaknya. Ngerti ya plis. Gue gak tau namanya apa L. Rambutnya yang panjaaang banget, di kuncir _ponnytail_ gitu. Lucu deh pokoknya.

Chanyeol diem di tempat ngeliat Baekhyun yang jalan ke arah penggelaran tiker.

Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol gak ngikutin dia, alhasil dia noleh ke belakang. "Chanyeeeoool~~~! Cepetan!"

Woah, suaranya nada tinggi men.

Chanyeol ngedip – ngedip bentar, berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata. "Oh? OH IYAK IYAK BENTAR!" Chanyeol lari ke deket Baekhyun. Dia ngegelar tiker-nya dan duduk di atas tiker sambil makan semangka yang udah di potong potong.

Tiba – tiba, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan nyenderin kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol. "Eh? Bae-Baek—."

"Pinjem pundak lo dulu ya Yeol...," kata Baekhyun sambil mejemin matanya.

Chanyeol diem. Dia merhatiin muka Baekhyun. Perlahan, dia narik dagu Baekhyun, ngedeketin bibirnya ke bibir merah Baekhyun. Dikit lagi... Dikit... DIKIT.. Dan.. CHUUUU-

"_GEGE~~ JIEJIE~~ OPPA~~ UNNIE~~~_!" Teriak Tao sambil jalan ke arah mereka.

DEG

Chanyeol langsung ngejauhin mukanya dari muka Baekhyun. _Ehanjir gue tadi ngapain..._—Chanyeol.

_Gue emang harus cepet – cepet nyatain perasaan gue ke anak bego ini_, Batin Chanyeol sambil ngeliat ke cewek di sebelahnya. _Kalo enggak, cepat atau lambat, seseorang bakal ngambil dia... Dan gue gamau hal itu terjadi._

Baekhyun, yang ngedenger suara adek kesayangannya langsung buka mata dan noleh, "Tao~!" Dia lari ke arah Tao. "Main di laut yuk~!"

Oke, mari berpindah ke penampilan Tao. Anak ini gak ekstrim kok, enggak. Dia pake _hotpants_ sama kaos yang longgar banget. Dan itu cocok buat di pantai. Gak kayak Luhan yang (kayaknya) emang pengen di serang Sehun.

Tao ngangguk tapi sebelumnya, Tao ngajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo buat ikutan. "Kris _ge_, Suho _oppa_, Sehun, ayok~!"

Kris ngegeleng. "Males Tao...," ucap Kris lembut. Tao gak peduli, dia narik tangan Kris dan terus megang tangannya sampe ke laut. Kris cuma bisa pasrah, ya gapapalah sekali – kali nurutin kemauan cewek paling muda ini. Ya gak?

Begitu kaki Tao nyentuh air, dia langsung nyipratin air itu ke Kris. "_Gege_~! Main aiiir~!" Panggil Tao sambil terus nyipartin air ke Kris.

"Ck, Taooo~!" ujar Kris kesel sambil ngelap air yang kena muka dan badannya yang _topless_ (BAYANGIN KRIS TOPLESS. MATI LO SEMUA).

Tao Cuma nyengir gak berdosa dan lanjut nyiramin badan Kris lagi. "Ih _gege_, masa ke pantai gak basah? Gak seru tauuu~!" Tao ngejulurin lidahnya ke Kris dan ngebalikin badannya ke arah laut lepas. Dia ngehirup udara dalem – dalem. _Udah berapa lama ya gue gak _ refreshing _ kayak gini?_

Kris, yang ngeliat Tao, langsung dapet ide. Dia senyum tipis terus narik badan Tao dari belakang dan di gendong ala _ bridall style_ gitu. "Woah! _Gege! GEGE MAU APA?!_" Teriak Tao sambil berusaha turun dari gendongan Kris. Tapi secara badan Kris lebih gede, ya Kris cuma nganggep Tao itu ngelus ngelus dia. Padahal meronta – ronta gitu.

Dan pas sampe di tempat yang agak dalem, Kris langsung jatohin Tao ke dalem air dan ngakak. Asli jahat ya naga ini.

Tiba – tiba, Kris panik. Kenapa Tao belum muncul – muncul juga ke permukaan?

_"Kris, di pantai nanti, tolong jagain Tao pas dia main di laut ya. Gue takut, dia tenggelem. Secara lo tau dia gabisa berenang, tapi suka banget air,"—Xiumin._

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!" Teriak Kris. Dia langsung ngeliat sekitar. "Tao?! Tao?!"

Dan Kris ngerasa, sesuatu megang kaki-nya dan narik dia ke dalem air. "HUAA!"

"HAHAHA~~! Harusnya _Gege _liat muka _gege _pas ketakutan tadi!" Teriak Tao persis di depan muka Kris. Kris yang awalnya kaget, sekarang mendesah lega. Dia pikir Tao beneran tenggelem loh. Gimana gak panik. "Ck, _gege _kira kamu itu tenggelem tau gak?"

"Hehe~ Maaf _ge_~ Lagian, _gege_ juga yang nenggelemin Tao di sini," Tao nge-_pout _lucu.

Kris senyum lembut. "Lain kali jangan lagi, oke?" Katanya sebelum ngelus rambut Tao yang udah basah.

.

.

"Baekhyun mana?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Luhan yang lagi ngeringin rambutnya. Hari udah gelap. Udah Maghrib. Makanya, setelah shalat Maghrib, di Imami sama Suho, Chanyeol langsung nyari Baekhyun.

Luhan ngangkat bahu-nya. "Tadi habis mandi dia jalan – jalan lagi ke pantai. Gatau kemana."

"Oh, oke.."

.

.

Baekhyun jalan – jalan di pantai. _Strolling on the beach_ bahasa kerennya. Itu kebiasannya Tao sih, tapi kayaknya udah nular ke dia. Dia sengaja jalan – jalan di sini pas agak malem. Katanya sepi dan nyaman. Kata-nya sih. Gue mah ogah jalan sendirian di pantai malem – malem. Ke post satpam sendirian aja gue gak berani-_-.

Dia jalan terus, sampe gak sadar kalo dia udah jauh dari cottage. Bisa dibilang jauh banget, karena dia sendiri gak tau, dia ada dimana. Sekarang dia nyaris masuk ke sebuah gudang garam. Namanya juga pantai, otomatis ada garem kan.

"Lo-loh.. Gue dimana..?" gumam Baekhyun sambil ngeliat sekeliling. "Ini udah bukan daerah Ancol..."

For your information guys, mereka nginep di deket Ancol.

Baekhyun masih liat sekeliling. "Ehanjir gue dimana ini... Author-nya aja gatau apa ada gudang garam di deket Ancol..."

Namanya juga fanfic, Baek.

Baekhyun langsung lari, sampe gak sadar, kalo ada batu dan dia kesandung. "A-Aw!"

Kaki-nya berdarah. "Aish.. sakit..."

"Hai manis...," panggil seseorang.

Ada tiga cowok. Gaya-nya preman pasar minggu gitu. Mereka semua ganteng. Banget malah. Dan bisa dibilang, ini adalah preman terganteng yang pernah Baekhyun temui. Maklum lah, preman ancol.

Baekhyun noleh ke atas, "Si-siapa?"

"Kaki kamu luka ya? Mau kita obatin?" Kata salah satu dari mereka. Badannya tinggi. Mukanya kayak bocah SD, bandel jahil kampret.

"Eng-enggak! Gue bisa jalan sendiri!" Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dan jalan.

Gantian yang mukanya serem ketawa dan DEMI BUBBLE TEA SEHUN, suara cowok ini mirip sama Chanyeol! "Halah, mana bisa lo jalan dengan kaki berdarah gitu?" Cowok serem ini narik tangan Baekhyun. "Mending lo ke tempat kita dulu, dan main sebentar sama kita.. Ya gak?"

Yang satu lagi akhirnya ngangguk. Dia pendiem kayaknya. Matanya kayak elang. Sumpah, dan itu bikin Baekhyun takut setengah idup-mati. "Lagian cewek ini bagus juga," cowok pendiem itu ngelus pipi Baekhyun.

PLAK!

Baekhyun nampar tangan cowok itu. "Tolong," kata Baekhyun. "Tolong jauhin tangan kotor dan nista lo dari tubuh gue. Gue bisa karatan kalo kena kalian, tau gak?" Ucap Baekhyun masih berusaha ngelepas pegangan tangan cowok serem itu. "Lepasin gue."

"Gak akan sebelum kita main," kata cowok pendiem itu.

"LEPAS!"

"Ck, dia berisik," kata cowok pendiem itu lagi dan ngebalikin badannya menghadap ke arah Gudang Garam itu. "Woi," panggilnya dan ngasih isyarat buat narik Baekhyun ke dalem Gudang Garam.

"Boleh juga," ujar Cowok-bocah-SD-itu sambil senyum.

Baekhyun ngegeleng. "ENGGAK! LEPASIN GUE!"

.

.

"Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol sambil nengok kanan-kiri. "Katanya jalan – jalan di pantai.. Kok gak ada sih...," ujarnya kesel. Chanyeol ngambil HP-nya, nyoba nelpon Baekhyun.

_"Halo?" _Kata suara di sebrang. Chanyeol kaget. Udah jelas ini bukan suara Baekhyun. Sejak kapan Baekhyun berubah jadi om – om?

"Ini siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kenapa HP Baekhyun bisa ada di lo?" Selidik Chanyeol.

_"CHANYEOL? YEOL? YEOL TOLONGIN GUE!" _

Kedengeran ada suara cewek teriak dari sana. "Baekhyun? Baek?! WOI! SIAPA LO DAN APA YANG LO LAKUIN KE BAEKHYUN?!" Bentak Chanyeol ke orang yang ada di sebrang sana.

_"Hahahaha...," _orang itu ketawa garing. _"Dia cewek lo, hah? Tadi dia jatoh, ya.. gue ajak main aja sebentar..."_

_"LEPASIN TANGAN KALIAN! LEPA-MMPPH! MMH!"_

"Keparat lo semua," ujar Chanyeol. "BAEKHYUN! TUNGGU GUE!"

.

.

* * *

**HAI~! Gue kembali. maaf apdet lama. Sumpah gue ngaret nulisnya.**  
**Kalo ada yang nanya, "Kenapa sih hoons, lo suka banget bikin cerita ceweknya jatoh, terus sebelum jatoh, dia ditangkep sama cowoknya?"  
****Soalnya gue punya kenangan dengan kejadian begitu. OKE SKIP**

**Terus kalo ada yang nanya, "Hoons, kok lo suka banget bikin cerita, ceweknya diapa apain preman terus di selametin?"  
Soalnya, gue rasa itu mirip komik - komik gitu. LOPELOPE**

**Jangan lupa REVIEW YE~**

**Review kalian adalah semangatku.**

**MAKAZEH /ketjup hot/**


End file.
